Life after Life
by GhostTaco
Summary: When an OC stops a rapist it cause him to stop his life. Only one person could help him now. Or should I say her? Contains: Death, magic transformation, language, maybe sex, and attempted rape. Rated T might changed it to M. R&R
1. Being a hero blows

Life after Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights for Danny Phantom and/or the characters.

* * *

Michael's POV

She was beautiful to me and she probably didn't know I existed. Well I didn't remember I existed when I saw her. Her name was enough for me and her body was skinny and small. Star. An A-Lister who nobody found attractive. Well Tucker did but that was before she treated him like shit and went out with Kwan.

You're probably thinking that I'm wasting my time with a spoiled bitch who already has a boyfriend. Well I am and I'm not. You see Star and Kwan broke up two months ago and everybody's been talking about it ever since.

"I kinda knew that relationship was going downhill the moment he called her satellite by accident." Sam said chomping on her veggie burger. I nodded as I was eating some nachos. I didn't know where Danny and Tucker was. Which was what I wanted Sam to believe. You see I knew about Danny being half ghost and I knew be was Danny Phantom. I mean come on, they had the same first name, Danny left whenever a ghost attacked and Phantom came, they had the same facial structure for crying out loud! Not to mention that I've seen him changed into Phantom and recorded him. But I didn't tell them because I was their friend and when they decided to tell me, I'll let them explain. Back to reality, Sam and I was at the Nasty burger, which was a teen hotspot for hanging out. Sam was telling me all the gossip which was weird for her to do. I guess hanging out with a different person had that effect.

"So when are you going to get over her?" She asked with a smirk on her face. She thought she had me in what appear to be playful teasing. But I had a comeback. "When you and Danny screw each other like rabbits." I said, laughing at her now crimson red face. "Laugh all you want but I got all the right stuff." She said in a bad girl voice. "Being goth must be so hard trying to make the guy you like so hard right?" I teased at her some more. She growled at me and threw a fry at me, which missed me, and stuck her tongue out at me. "The only time you can make a girl wet is by throwing a water balloon at her." Well she got me there. My phone buzz and I checked to see who it was. My mom and she sent me a message telling me I had to watch my siblings.

"Looks like fun time's over.. See ya later." Sam waved goodbye and I left.

The fresh summer breeze blew across my face as the sun was going down which was alright to me. I was a winter baby but the summer was great for me. Like when the wind blew too hard on certain occasions like the time the the cheerleaders was doing a boring routine. I loved watching cheerleaders on windy days. One girl caught my attention and her name was Star. Or when school was on summer vacation and I would hang with my friends. Those were the good old days. Now was the time to get home.

The day was getting darker and I was almost home when I heard a cry and a raspy voice.

"Shut up you bitch. Do what I say and I won't hurt you a lot." I looked over to see an overweight man pulling on a girl around my age. I crouched over behind some bushes to see what was going on. I wasn't trying to stop something that was probably role-play and believe I didn't want to cockblock anyone. But I guess it wasn't role-play when the chick reached inside her purse for what I assume was mace and sprayed the guy in the eyes. Which didn't do anything but make the guy angry. Before he could do anything to her though I silently ran over to both of them without drawing attention to myself. Good thing that the guy's back was behind me or I would've been in trouble. So now for the stupid part.

"Yo ugly! What part of no don't you understand." I yelled. This got Ugly's attention and he whipped around to face me.

"You know if you can't score with the ladies your own age why do you want to scar younger girls?" I didn't know if my plan was about to work, which it probably was. In that case I probably should run. Which I did.

I was running now, making sure that creeper was following me and not that poor girl. I kept throwing stuff at him which was making him madder. I thought everything was going good until I tripped and fell on my leg.

"Ahhh! Fuck me!" I yelled and and scooted close to the nearest building.

I saw the ugly fucker walking towards me. What made him ugly? The scars and pimples on his face. Also it looked like he showered in garbage.

He chuckled, which sounded like a cat gargling water.

"I would but I'm only into women." He said.

"I think tonight may have gone wrong for both of us." He continued walking towards me. I couldn't move well and I didn't have anything to throw. I hope somebody was walking their puppy or Danny was flying around. The guy saw that I was trying to get away and that's when he stepped on my hand. Hard. "AHHHH! FUCK." I yelled as I heard my bones cracking. The pain was enough to make me pass out but I didn't. Had to stay strong and make it out alive.

"Oh, did that hurt? Cause I don't want to hurt you, not one bit." He said as he stepped on my other hand hard as he can. I had to clench my teeth to keep from screaming again. I felt cold sweat running down my face or was it hot tears sliding across my cheeks? Either way it was not looking good for me.

The guy smiled a evil toothless grin and and pulled something out from his jacket.

"You know you're very quick you're feet. Should've done track." He came close to my face and I smelled alcohol on his breath, which made me gag.

"What's...that?" I asked as he was still on my now swelling hand. I remember when I never been grateful for my hands or other body parts. This was the time I wish I had been. The guy must've sense I was in so much pain cause he got off my hand…..Only to stomp on the leg I fell on. Now I think I passed out but only for two minutes because someone had hit me in the head. Now my vision was going blurry.

"Hey wake up! If you try and be a hero then you get the consequences. Just like Danny Phantom."

"Y-yeah. B-but he...does i-it because h-he wants t-to." I said defending my friend. Danny did what he wanted to because he felt like it was his job. I wanted to help people if they were in trouble. My mom always told me if someone was ever in trouble, just call the police and don't be a be a hero.

"I think he does it so he can have a clear conscience like you. Did." He said as he hit my my head with a silver object. I felt liquid oozing it of head which was no doubt blood. The guy kicked me in the leg and I started crying now because I was in so pain. My mom, my sister and brother, my friends' faces came into view. After the guy was done kicking me, my body was in pain and it ached. I had to do something. I quietly mumbled something and saw the guy from my now faded vision come closer to me. I said something quieter to draw him closer. Apparently my plan was working and he put his ear almost practically on my lips. Which was enough for what I planned to do. I open my mouth wide open with enough strength I had and bit down on his ear. Hard. So hard that when he got up screaming in pain, I still had my teeth clamped on his ear. I heard a RIIIP and saw that his ear was off. I also realized what he had in his hand.

A gun!

'Aw shit.' I thought while my life flew past my eyes so quickly I couldn't register any fond memories.

"You son of a bitch! Motherfucker!" He yelled and then punch me hard in the face which hurtled like fuck. He then pointed the gun at me.

I couldn't believe where this was going. My heart was racing and my breathing became more rapid.

"I hope you have a nice afterlife." He then shot me.

In my chest.

I wasn't dead yet and he seem to notice this. I shakily look down at my chest to see a hole appearing and dark red liquid flowing out on my bright green shirt. I whimpered as the pain came and I tried moving but I heard another shot. And another. Another. Until I heard nothing else but silence. I had one final thought though.

 _I should've listened to my mom._

* * *

I hope people actually read this and review. I need suggestions though for the next chapter and not trying to spoil too much of the story but Clockwork will be in it. Also shout out to my friend Lightningflare1 for giving me motivation. Check out her stories because they are great and are better than mine. Well Taco out.


	2. What the Fuck?

Exploring a Star

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it so go away if you think I do.

Michael's POV

For the record dying is peaceful until you wake up from your death and is staring Death in his hooded face. Which I made the mistake of commenting on his appearance.

"How come Halloween decorations are scarier than you?" Which I shouldn't have ask cause apparently Death was offended by my comment. So if you're wondering what I was doing right now, I was climbing on Death trying not to get hit with his scythe. I felt scared doing this but I just been shot at and wanted not to go where the souls went. Which seemed like an hour I heard a voice.

"That's enough!" A voice said. Death went still as I wasn't ready for that and fell on my butt or nonexistent ass. A person came into view and I saw that they were wearing the same purple cloak Death had on. Noticing more details I realized this wasn't a person cause people didn't usually float or had tails. Hmmm. I wondered how that would feel. Probably weird. I also notice that he had the initials "CW" on his cloak.

"Who are you?" I asked the ghost person that was standing 2 feet away. He floated closer towards me and I saw that he had a clock chain at the bottom of his cloak and some gears in his stomach.

"I am Clockwork, ghost and master of time." He said. I finally notice his red eyes and the lightning shape scar on his left eye.

"Ok, where are we Clockwork?" I asked looking around the dark space. I saw that Clockwork flipped a switch and we were in a room with gears and orbs and…. a giant bell?

"We're in my realm, Clockwork's Tower. In Ghost Zone." He explained to me that when people died they meet the Grin Reaper, AKA Death, and decides where they go.

"So option one is the Ghost Zone and option two?"

"Eternal darkness with no chance of being an entity with only the memories you live in." CW said as his whole body went from a middle age man to an older person.

"But beside that, I have to say what you did to save that girl was heroic." he said floating towards an orb that had an image on it. 'Heroic? I got killed by a rapist who had a gun. I only bit his ear off.' I thought to myself.

"Clockwork if I was a hero I'll still be alive, not here with a ghost and a sensitive Grim Reaper." I said with an unimpressed look while pointing back at Death. Clockwork chuckled and pointed at a screen. It showed myself and my mom, and siblings tied up and had a gun pointed at me.

"If you would've went home, the guy would came to your house, threaten to shoot your mom, and tie all you guys up." He dismissed the orb/screen as he pointed to another one. This one showed the girl I saved dead along with my lifeless body.

"Ok ok, I see how my sacrifice was beneficial to everyone. Now I'm gonna be like the ghosts that hunt and attack the citizens of Amity huh?" I asked the time shifting ghost.

I didn't want that but maybe I can go out into the real world. I looked down at my body to see the holes in my now bright red ghost body. Wait..Why was my body bright red?

"Yes and no." Was all that I got from him. I was about to ask what he meant when he explained.

"There are a group of ghosts called 'The Observants' and the observe people and life to make sure nothing goes wrong. But they seem to think what you've was not worthy of this second chance. Try and prove them wrong okay." He said. To be honest I didn't know what he meant and only heard second chance.

"I must warn you, if you accept the second chance there will be an agreement you must take part in." I felt like he was talking in riddles or nonsense. Did I really want to go into the world just after I died.

"Well I would be just like any other greedy person so yeah." I said honestly. Which made CW smile for some reason.

"You're the second person to receive a second chance. Also this will confuse you but you'll probably understand when the time comes make sure don't tell anyone and act normal to an extent. Things won't make sense but when they happen I know you'll figure it out."

"Ok Clockwork, I'm flattered but I do-" I stopped my sentence because I was falling. Into a bright hazel portal.

The second time I woke up, I woke up gasping. Yeah, I forgot how to breath for five seconds to only remember. My eyes adjusted to my surroundings and I saw that I was in a building.

"What the fuck Clockwork." I mumbled as I got up and dusted myself off. I felt weird, not a sick feeling but feeling that my body was different.

When I looked down at myself, I saw two lumps in my chest. Yeah my body was definitely different! Now normally I would've known they were C-cup breast but it was scarier with the point of view I had. I screamed and fell down on my ass which was smaller. I also notice that my waist was slim.

"Is this what you meant by agreement!?" I yelled at the ceiling with my slightly more shrill voice.

"What the fuck…" I cursed as I saw words written on the ceiling. CHECK YOUR PANTS POCKET. Ok weird but I had boobs so it didn't matter. I reached down in my pocket to find three things. A note, a credit card, and keys. I shrugged and opened the letter. It read: _Dear Michael,_

 _I know you're angry, confused, and swearing a lot but please know I've seen this part. Yes you are a girl, no can't have another body, if you want to change your mind I suggest not. First to explain some things. You have a credit card with $2,000 on it which will refill itself each month. Hmmm money. Don't make up for the fact that my DICK IS GONE! Don't be such a baby. There is an upside to this. You have powers and not just the normal ghost ones either. They won't activate right away though. Also you're immortal but only in Amity Park. One last thing, you cannot tell more than 3 people your secret._

And that was it. Just stuff. I should've been more excited but I was tired. The last line of the letter was confusing but he did said that stuff wouldn't make sense.

I walked outside to see something that shocked me. It was Fall and this was the street I died on.

It was September 4th, the day I was revived. I knew that because a guy who worked at a newspaper stand tried to flirt with me. The reason. Somebody gave me two different color eyes and long medium wavy hair. I was also Caucasian too. Lucky the guy gave me a newspaper explaining my death.

On August 10, 2010 at 9:15 PM, witnesses say they heard a cry for help from a young female. The female explained to witnesses that a man had tried to rape her and would've succeeded if it hadn't been for a brave teenage boy and the distraction he gave her. The young lady said that she watched the boy and rapist run off and that she ran to get help.

Other witnesses says that they heard screaming and multiple gunshots. A young male by the name of Dash Baxter reported that the young teenage boy was Michael Lee, a 17 year old high school student.

I stopped reading after that. My breath was shaky and my body was twitching.

"Come on Mi- Hazel. Get it together." I had to use a fake name so people wouldn't think I was rude. I was going to figure out where I lived but I felt a chill up my spine.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" I heard an annoying voice scream. Ugh I facepalmed myself. I was at a park, on a bench, by old boxes.

"You know what boxy I just don't have the time for this." I heard an annoyed voice say. I turn around and the town hero and my friend with a thermos in his hand. He looked like he haven't slept in weeks and he was mad at everything.

"Then why are you chasing me with your silver cylindrical container!"

"Because you're disturbing the peace and I hate you." Danny said as he pointed the thermos at box ghost, who got captured.

"Uh hello miss, I haven't seen you around here. You must be new here." Danny came approaching me, in his ghost form. I nodded and I must've had a dumbstruck look on my face because Danny burst out laughing. Which got me annoyed.

"Hmm, great job ghost boy."I muttered as my cheeks grew hot. Danny must've sense my anger because he apologize.

Great my first day as a girl and I get hit on and laughed at. I hate Clockwork.

Hope you guys are happy cause I did another chapter and my head hurts. Reviews and suggestions are accepted. Please review. Taco out.


	3. New but old friends and new enemies

Exploring a Star

No need for a disclaimer because I'm lazy and I already put two in the previous chapters. Enjoy

* * *

Danny third person POV.

After capping box ghost in the thermos, Danny saw a face that he didn't recognize. And the way she looked he would've remembered her. She was slim and kinda short. Probably about Sam's height. She looked great from her body but her face was what killed it. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. One was hazel and the other was silver. Her hair was messy but it was medium length and wavy. She had on jeans and a red T-shirt. Paulina would probably be jealous.

"Uhhh, hello miss. You must be new around here." The Halfa laughed as she had a dumbstruck look on her face. He only stopped seconds later when she was glaring at him.

"Ahem, I'm sorry." Danny apologized and looked at the time. It was almost nine. Danny had to be home or his parents was going to freak. Ever since the incident happened every parent in Amity has been acting crazy about curfew. Which was understandable.

"Well if you're new then I have to escort you home." Danny said as it was his new job to do so. Danny hated himself that he couldn't be there with Michael. There was no excuse that would justify why he wasn't with his friend that night. After they found out what all the screaming and shooting was everybody that knew Michael was a wreck. Half the time Danny considered suicide. Because he thought it was his fault. Even Vlad felt bad for him a little.

Back to the present, the double eye color girl got nervous. "Uhh, hehe. Why?" She hiccuped after she said that. Which made Danny chuckle.

"Do you always laugh at people? And plus I can escort myself." She said as she got up from the bench she was on and walked towards the exit. Danny shook his head and flew over to her. His face gotten serious and he flew to the ground where she was. "Look I'm sorry but I really need to escort you home. Something happen a month ago and now curfew is at nine." He explain to the girl scowling at him.

Well was scowling. Her face got all soft and caring.

"Sorry, I didn't know. My name's Hazel Wellington." The girl, Hazel, said.

"Danny Phantom." Danny replied, sticking his hand out.

* * *

Michael/Hazel POV

After meeting Danny alter ego, he lead the way by me giving him directions but there was two problems. One, I was short! I use to be tall (and a guy but let's not worry about my genitals) and I wasn't use to being short. Every Time Danny went fast I had to jog to keep up. The second problem was I didn't know where I lived, because a certain master of time forgot to tell me. And I also notice that he contradicted himself by telling me not to tell anyone but I was allowed to tell three people about my secret.

Right now we were just randomly walking when a mailman came to us.

"Excuse me,are you Miss Wellington?" He asked me. I nodded my head yes and he gave me a letter which could've been a bomb by the way he threw it at me. I wasn't expecting a letter so I looked at the address it was sent to and instantly face palmed myself.

"Uhh Danny? Do you know where twenty seven eighty five west candy street is?" I guess I lived there. Huh if CW thought that was subtle then I feel sorry for other ghosts.

It was about half past ten when we reached the house and let me tell you that I was rich. I had a mansion by Manson's mansion! Danny must've thought this was weird cause he ask was this my place. I nodded and use the key I had. Which opened the door.

"Thanks for escorting me home. I'll probably be seeing much of you later." I said in a non-flirty way, cause that was my friend and that's gross. I close the door before he replied and saw that the house/mansion was not empty cause it had video games, a flat screen TV, and a portable radio. That was just the living room. I can't describe all the rooms but the colors were amazing like red and green combination and white and gray. My room had a lot of things including a personal bathroom. I was so pumped until I saw what was in my dressers. Bras and panties and other girly things. Then I saw the note.

 _Sorry about the garnets but you are a female. Also yell in the pillow when you scream my name._

Normally I would be use to weird things and just let them pass but I this was over the top of my list.

I dove on my bed and screamed his name.

* * *

 _Few days later_

I found out I was going to Casper high, the reason I was going was because it would've looked very suspicious for a girl my age not to. I was already enrolled with my fake name so all I had to do was just go. Also I notice that being a girl is more different than being a guy.

One of the differences was bathroom trips. As a guy, I like pissing while standing but I was unprepared of the results of using the bathroom.

The thing I hated about all of this was my height, I was short. Half my original height and it was annoying trying to get the cereal.

"Ok Hazel. Or Michael. But I'm a girl going by Hazel." I told myself as I was walking through the halls. I woke up early and went the school so nobody wouldn't see me. I saw a lot of students at the school which was really a shocker to me. Only until I realize it was first day and that cliques was forming.

I looked at the paper in my hand and read where my locker was.

"Wow, you have pretty eyes." I heard a familiar voice in front of me. I looked up to see a drooling Dash Baxter in my face.

"Thanks. Bye." I said as I pushed past him only to find Kwan was behind him.

"You look pretty." he said as he bent down to match my height.

"Thank you. Now please if there's anybody else behind you I won't hesitate to spray you with mace." I said walking towards my locker. My locker combination was my past birthday, which I did it like that so I could remember my past. I put notebooks and books in my locker. All was going well until I notice the hallway was getting quiet. Then I heard whispers.

"...Different color eyes…."

"Short…."

I turned and saw like fifteen people crowded behind me. Great, first day of school and I'm top on the list for gossip. I thought I was going to resort to running when I heard a certain latina voice.

"Ah shit." I said as I saw Paulina walking through the crowd. Paulina was a top A-Lister and most wanted girl in the school. Even though she didn't like losers, she did wanted the spotlight on her.

"Hello, excuse me girl with the messy hair!" she exclaimed trying to get my attention. I closed my locker and quickly tried to get to first period but Paulina was in front of me. Fucking short legs, not fast enough.

"Uh, hi" I said weakly, not making eye contact. I didn't want to look at the one person who could make my life hell.

"Hi, my name is Paulina, I notice that you are new." She said. The way her tone was sounded like she wanted me out of her way. Man, being a girl is dangerous.

"Yes I am. I'm Hazel. Can I get to class or are you going to interview me?" I sarcastically asked as I tried getting around her. Paulina didn't take to kindly to that as she glared at me.

"You're not worthy for an interview but you are lucky to be talking to me." She said while flipping her hair. Her blue eyes glaring at me in disgust. I usually stayed away from girls like her but I wasn't the same person as before.

"I bet you tell all the teachers that huh? Well Paulina I gotta go. I would say its a pleasure meeting you but I don't like lying."

* * *

It was lunch time and I didn't know where to sit. I mean it was crowded in the lunchroom and people were already sitting with their friends and taking up tables. So here I was just standing in the middle of the lunchroom, with a bag lunch mind you, with nowhere to sit.

Just as I was about to sit on the floor I saw a trio of people I recognized. They were sitting outside and talking about something. I didn't have nothing to lose and I needed to be friends with anybody. So I headed towards their table.

"Hello, mind if I join you." I asked, laughing as all three of them jumped. It was funny and sad seeing them again, mainly sad because I was a dead dude in a girl's body.

Tucker, unsurprisingly, was the first one to recover as he saw that a cute girl was present.

"I swear if you try to hit on me you won't be able to speak for a month." I threaten. He seem scared as he sat back down.

"Wow shot down without standing up. That's a record that won't be beat." Sam laughed at Tucker and scooted over for me.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down. I took a look at my old friends and saw that they were a mess. Sam had a distant look on her face and was jumpy. Tucker was less enthusiastic. Danny was staring at me. Which made me uncomfortable.

"Yes I know my right eye is hazel and left is silver. Write a documentary about it." I said. I don't know why I was sassy but being a girl had risen up my emotions.

"I'm sorry but you are the first person I've seen with different eye colors." He said honestly, which I had to forgive him. Curse my soft side.

"Listen I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just that people been talking about me and that Paulina girl is a scary." I said in the most fakest symptomatic voIce ever. I already knew that Paulina would cause me trouble.

"Yeah she's a shallow bitch, along with the rest of the A-Listers." Sam grumbled. I ate all my red grapes and started drinking a lemonade.

"I hope you have something else in your bag." Tucker told me.

"I don't like eating a lot of stuff. I like small things." I said.

I notice that with my new body. I can't eat a lot of stuff and when I tried I couldn't hold it in. Now drinks were a different story.

"What's your name." Danny asked. He was the only one interested in me.

"Hazel. Hazel Wellington. And you are?"

They told me their names and we started talking about our summer. And that's when Danny gasp. Not a regular gasp but his ghost sense. I heard him talking about it when I was asleep.

"Hey I have go to the bathroom." he said as he ran.

Then I hiccupped. Which was annoying and stupid because every time I laughed or was embarrassed I'd hiccupped.

Tucker laughed and wiped his right eye.

"That was funny and cute." I was about to punch him until Danny came back. Unhurt and there was no explosions which meant there was no ghost. Then why did his ghost sense went off. Just then the bell rung.

"Well. See ya later I guess." I said as my hair got in my face.

* * *

It was my third week of being alive and it was all good until I started getting cramps in my lower stomach in the morning. I would've searched why my stomach was going through torture but I looked at the time and saw that I woke up late. "Shit!" I said as I went to my bathroom and put on some random clothes. I really wish I had paid attention to this part because this is when I light headed and dizzy. I went over to the sink and splashed water on my face.

BRIIIIIINGGGG

I jumped and banged my foot on a trash can.

I froze for a moment and looked at the item I hit. Trash can? I didn't have one in my bathroom and I didn't have a bell in the mansion.

I suddenly realized that I was at school.

With no shoes, socks, bookbag, and no explanation for how I got there.

As I said before, being a girl is a dangerous thing.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, the first power makes it's appearance. I hope I did better and I hope no one is lost. Any suggestions and/or criticism is accepted. Any questions will be answered. Taco out!**


	4. Family and powers?

Exploring a Star

 **Nobody had reviewed so this update was slower. A lot slower**

 **Disclaimer: Check chapter 1 and 2.**

 **Also shoutout to PFTones3482. She write great stories and is an awesome person. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Michael/Hazel POV

Class ended shuffling out the door when Lancer called on me.

"Ms. Wellington can I have a word with you?" Lancer asked. I nodded and went up to his desk. The class was empty except for us two and I didn't really want to be in the class longer than I needed to.

"Yes Mr. Lancer?" I said as I listed the possible things that I've done. Over the few weeks I've been in school I was a good student compared to my old life.

"I wanted to speak with you about your color contacts. Recently when you started coming to Casper High, you've been the talk of the school and you're more popular than the last event.." Lancer choked a bit when he mentioned my departure, which kinda chocked me up a bit too. Nobody wanted to bring up their death (well, if you had a second chance like me), so it was understandable why Lancer was upset. "Anyway would you mind taking your colored contacts off?"

I chuckled a little as I there was no possible explanation that would explain why I had different color eyes. No excuse would be good enough.

"Mr. Lancer I know I've been the blazing headlines of the school but I can't take off my eyes, I'm not wearing contacts, and I'm sorry for what had happened." I said remorselessly. I didn't know what else to say so I kinda shuffled my small feet and wait for Lancer to dismiss me.

"Ms. Wellington you remind me of a student, a student who recently deceased. Oh, I'll discuss this another time, seem like Ms. Sanchez is bothering the trio." I looked where he was facing and saw Paulina talking with Danny and the others. 'Really bitch' I thought in my head. I turn back to Lancer and said "It's not a trio if its a group of four." Then I walked out the classroom and purposely bumped into Queen Bitch.

I saw Danny look confuse and looked at Sam, as to see if she did it. Naturally I was annoyed being as I was short (At this moment being a girl was the last thing on my mind except when it matters) so I kicked his leg, not hard but enough to get his attention.

"Ow! Why?" He said as he jumped up and down. You think that a half ghost with ghost abilities would take pain that was inflicted by a short girl. Disappointing.

"Well that's the last time I help you with your pest problem." I mumbled a I walked to my locker. Well my new locker considering the circumstances. As I enter the code (12-20-19) I felt someone was watching me. Of course I knew who it was.

"Dash get away from me, I already told you I'm not interested." I said as I turn to see Tucker. My cheeks probably went red as I cleared my throat.

"You know, I'm pretty offended. I'm smart and I'm pretty sure I'm not a douche…" Tucker said. I rolled my eyes and gasp. I hated ghosts and that statement would see random if you didn't know about my abilities. Kind of like Danny's, I could sense ghost but mines was different. How? Well since his ghost sense involved cold air from his breath mines came from my spine. Yes, I literally felt goose bumps from ghosts. Even Danny set it off most times. So right now, in the hallways by the lockers was me getting a chill.

"Tucker, where's Danny and Sam?" I asked after receiving a strange look from the geek. I mimicked the way he was looking at me out of annoyance. That seem to snap him out of his daze. He quickly typed some stuff on his PDA and looked up to me.

"They went to the nasty burger." He said, clearly lying and clearly trying to come up with a more believable story.

"You're lying, where are they." I said in a tough tone. He ruffled my hair and laughed. Okayy not so tough.

"Fine if you must know," He gotten serious when he said that. Oh boy.

"We had a friend, Michael Lee, who died sometime after summer vacation ended." Tucker looked like he was gonna tear up.

"He saved somebody from getting sexaully assaulted but you know, if you be a hero then something gonna go wrong for you."

"He got shot six times in the stomach, punched in the face, a sprained ankle, and a broken hand." I kinda forgot how to breath when he mentioned that and I wanted to know how he knew that.

"Wow, um how you know about that? I mean you wasn't like family, no offence." I said, kicking myself mentally for saying that. Tuck shook his head and continued the tale about the aftermath of my death.

"None taken and you'd be surprised to know that his mother told us. Can you believe it? His own mother shared private info to us. She told us that she's never seen her son so happy with anybody other than us. Beside his old group of friends of course." Tucker was staring at the ground now and believe me I was happy that he was. Saves me from explaining why I'm crying into my hoodie. I've seen Tucker so serious about anything besides technology and even then he's sporting a smile. At the moment the bell rung, signaling that it was time to go home.

"They went to see Michael's family and I was suppose to be with them but…"

"You want to walk a cute girl to her house?" I said jokingly as I dried up my tears, throwing up a little in my mouth but it wasn't bad(...It was bad).

Tucker laughed and push me to the door. We started walking out the school and was headed for the sidewalk until Tucker stopped me.

"I wanted you to come with us and I'll be very upset if something happened to you." He said it like it was regretful of something. I chewed on my red sweatshirt contemplating on whether I should go or not. I was going to regret this.

"Fine, I have nothing better to do."

* * *

Danny POV

Skulker really gave me a beating and would've continue if he didn't stop and mentioned Michael. How'd he knew was beyond me but I DID know what the aftermath of out battle was going to be. After a ghostly wail and a quick transformation, Sam and I was walking to Michael's place.

"A warning would've been great but it's fine that I could hear in one ear." Sam said sarcastically. Ever since Michael's death, Sam has been on edge and more snaky. The only reason she was even sane was because of Hazel. Speaking of which the girl was tolerable when she was in a good mood.

"Sorry Sam but he surprised me and I gotten angry." I apologized. I was sensitive about the topic and regretted not being there with him. I could've prevented it and I always was searching for him in the ghost zone.

"It's fine Danny but you got to stop beating yourself up. Now I don't know what Michael would've want but I know he doesn't want you like this."

"I know, I should say the same for you. You were literally the last person to see him." Sam just nodded as we kept walking. The reason why we was because we wants to help Michael's mom with the funeral arrangements and packing up old things.

When we arrived I saw someone I recognized instantly.

"Hey guys!" Hazel waved to us as we walked through the front door. I looked towards Tucker, who was very interested in some notebooks all of a sudden.

"Hey Hazel, I thought we'd see you at school tomorrow." Sam said after getting over the surprise guest. Hazel twirled her finger around her hair which was a kind of sandy color brown.

"Well Tucker practically begged me and I didn't have anything planned. Plus it's good to meet new people..who are crying over their dead son…." She kinda trailed off and went into a daze.

I glared at Tucker but whatever he was reading really peaked his interest.

"What ya reading Tuck." I ask angrily. Apparently Tucker read something because he started shaking his head and mumbled no. Meanwhile Hazel snapped out her daydreaming state and talked to Michael's mother who I just notice for the first time. Back when her son was alive, she was mostly energetic and strict sometimes but she was okay most of the time. Now she was just faded and not there most of the time, just crying to herself. Anyway, Hazel was talking to her trying her hardest to cheer her up. The weird thing was it was like Hazel known her for years by the way she was talking.

"I never knew your son but I can tell he wouldn't want to see you like this." Hazel said soothingly. Michael's mom, Tinisha, nodded to Hazel's word. I felt a tug and turn to see Tucker. He was nervously reading the notebook and I saw who's it was.

"Danny. This is one of Michael Journals." He said in a whisper.

"Okay. What's wrong. It's not like he had a secret or anything." I said at a normal volume. Hazel look and turn sheet white at the notebook but she saw that I was looking and turn back to what she was doing.

"Exactly he didn't have a secret but you do!" He whispered aggressively. We were in the livingroom of Tinisha's house and we were on the sofa next to Hazel and Tinisha. Sam had went to the kitchen earlier on. I got up and pulled Tuck over to the front door.

"What are you trying to say and you better not be joking." I said in a nervous tone.

Tucker showed me a page which read: _The boy was hero when danger was around but a normal teenage boy when it was a calm day. Benny was half ghost and half human. His best friends, an emo girl named Cam and a science nerd named Buck, was his sidekicks but equal sidekicks. Whenever trouble was around, Benny was always ca-_

That's was it. I guess Michael had gotten tired at that moment but besides that, MY SECRET HAD BEEN BLOWN.

"Oww!" I heard a shrill voice yelled. I looked back and saw that Hazel was holding her head.

"You okay?" I asked. The look she gave would made me full ghost even without the multi colored eyes.

"Just peachy." She grumbled.

* * *

Hazel/Michael POV

After the visit to my old place I was going to head home when Sam asked to walk with me.

"It's just that I don't want any repeats of what happened." She said as we walked down Lemon street. This is where the confusion started as I knew Sam was wondering were we was going.

"I hope your place is down this street because the next street is where the rich folks live." No duh! Of course she knew where the rich folks cause she was a rich folk. The reason I knew that because in my previous life, Tucker told me that Sam was rich. It was because I saw her walking on the exact same street we were walking on. "I don't want your hopes to die but I am a rich folk." I said. I mean nobody asked if I was rich (mainly because Danny probably told them and the A-lister are too busy with my face, mainly the dudes) and I wasn't keeping it a secret. Sam didn't show any emotion but just kept walking.

Five minutes later we was walking up to my place. My feet were hurting from all the walking we had to do. I still could not believe the luck I had earlier this day.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was in the school bathroom, no shoes or bookbag and no excuse for how I got there either. "Fuck…" I mumbled as I heard the tardy bell. My thoughts were jumbled as I panicked. I went into a stall and tried calming down. Then I heard the door open and saw two four pairs of shoes walking in the bathroom. I recognized the shoes instantly. Paulina and Star. They walked towards the sink and was chattering about something._

" _See, she's not here. I guess I scared her off." Paulina chuckled and I guess Star had a look that didn't agree with her because Paulina continued. "What? You wasn't here when she had everyone's attention, acting like she was unique and special." I rolled my eyes as I had to fight the urge to slam open the stall door and punch her. "So you're jealous that everyone is talking about her and that's she's in the center of attention?" Star asked in a contemplative tone. I think that was the case with her. Paulina was the Queen Bee at Casper High and part of the popular group. Now before I showed up after my death, Paulina was the prettiest girl in the school. All the guys and nerds (Danny and Tucker most of the time) gawked at her or drooled when she walked by._

" _I'm not jealous, it's just that everyone was talking about some loser who died. Then_ she _comes along and they're talking about her." Paulina huffed and sighed. I heard movement and saw feet in the stall next to me. At this moment I wanted to know more info, so I stayed quiet. "That "loser" saved someone and plus why are you bothered by her?"_

" _She just irks me and she became fast friends with the loser trio fast."_

 _That's was all that I heard before I blacked out for a couple of seconds and came to in my personal bathroom. Then it was just straight to school_

 _*Flashback over*_

I groaned internally as Sam ransacked my closet, which had all my girly clothes and shoes. Yuck!

"Is there a reason my closet interests you?" I ask as a hanger flew in my direction.

"You have a lot of clothes in here and you cover up in a hoodie." She said in shock, pulling out a green shirt with glitter on it. To be honest, it was nice looking even it I wasn't comfortable with the situation. I s took the green shirt away from her and laid it out on my bed.

"Because i'm cold most of the time, I don't want to get sick." I said, not really lying since in my old life I was always cold. Sam rolled her eyes and closed my closet door. She dusted herself off and sat on my bed. I picked up all my clothes while glaring at her and asked why was she here and not at home.

"Well because I'm rich too and my parents are sometime glad that i'm out late. Also I told them I was spending the night here." She said as she checked her phone. Yeah I must've been daydreaming at that part cause I did recall her calling someone on her phone. I had to fake a surprised look on my face so it wouldn't look like I already knew she was rich.

"Wait, why aren't you with the A-listers?" I asked with pure curiosity. She never gave a reason to why she wasn't with them before, you know back when I was a guy. Mostly because she'd evade the question or pretend like she didn't hear me. Right now she was chewing her bottom lip and twiddling her fingers.

"Because of Danny," she said as a sigh escaped her lips. "I known him since second grade and even if I wanted to become popular, which I don't want to, I couldn't because Danny made it where I didn't need to be popular." She continued as I got out a sleeping bag. I kinda got quiet and was just preparing her resting place for her.

"Well, I don't have a response to that, but I do know that's a nice and emotional reason. You should tell him how you feel." I said. Sam didn't give an alarmed emotion but nodded in agreement. Minutes later in the same room, we was watching a horror movie with Sam in her spray painted sleeping bag (She was taking it home with her in the mourning).

The movie wasn't that scary, even though I did cower in my bed, but besides that it gave me time to think about my mom. To be honest, I almost cried. Three. Fucking. Times. My mom back then was a fun, sometimes serious, and a lot of other things. Now she was just fragile and broken. I understand to well though, I was her first born. When Tucker and I were walking there he told me that my mom wanted to plan a funeral for me but didn't have enough cause she wanted to move from a

Amity. So it was either have a funeral or move. I remember when I saw her. Sad, broken, fragile. I didn't see my younger siblings anywhere and I founded out that they was staying over our grandmother's house for a little while.

"Hazel!" Sam voice startled me. I looked over to where she was and saw that she was glaring at me.

"Sorry. You sleepy?" I asked meekly. She nodded and that was my cue to turn the tv and lights off. Tomorrow was going to be the day I discovered what kind of powers I had.

* * *

 **(A/N): Sorry for the wait I had some complications like a cracked phone and school. Also I'm typing on a phone and I know I have grammar and punctuation mistakes. I will fix them. Until then, Taco out**


	5. A connection and thoughts

Exploring a Star

 **Another chapter here.**

 **Disclaimer: Check chapter 1 and 2.**

* * *

 _Third person Star_

The mourning light was a beautiful sight to see. If you were a mourning person. A night person would not appreciate the new day's light peeking through the cracks of one's curtain, then going that same one's blanket, and finally full flashing that one's face, forcing that person to blindly close the curtain only to pull it off and have the whole damn sun to be in that person's room. That person was Star. The only thing that went horribly for her when waking up in the mornings. Besides that, the blonde got up from her little slice of heaven bed and slowly trudged to her in room bathroom. While stripping out her garnets, Star was trying to wake up. Not like sleeping all day would do any good for her. Missing school and being bored for a whole day is not worth the extra Z's. After a quick shower and bowel movements (Everyone does it, shut up), A freshened and perky Star walks out her room to the kitchen where she finds her dad, reading the newspaper.

"Mourning Star, sleep well I presume?" Her dad asks while reaching is cup of coffee. Star nodded and grabbed some grapes.

"It was nice. Until I had to wake up."

Star then looked at the time and glared at it.

"Only seven in the mourning! Ugh." Now she had to wait for the other's at school.

"Star I think I should drive you to school today." Her father said. Stat groaned as she saw him getting up to go get his coat.

"Dad not that I don't want you to drive me to school, which I don't, you really don't have to." The blonde said, trying to get out of getting a ride. Ever since the Michael incident parents have been more cautious of their kids. Even with the ghost boy doing nightly shifts and patrol, parents were scared. Not that Star blamed them. She wasn't a friend or even an enemy to Michael but it did leave an impact on her. He risked his life to save a girl who he didn't even know while others would just run away. Which he did...but it was to help the girl...not himself...shut up. Anyway, Star's dad just left and started the car despite her weak protest. Minutes later she was in her dad's ugly, white creamed mercedes convertible. It wasn't that bad unless somebody in her group or school saw her. But she was on Candy street and everybody knows that only rich people lived there. Except for two freaks from the "Freak Squad". Ever since the new girl came, everyone's been talking about her. Both good and bad, the majority of the bad coming from her latina friend. Though ever since she joined up with Fenton, Foley, and Manson rumors have spread. Like the about she's crushing on Fenton or she's really a ghost in disguise. Star didn't like the rumors but Hazel was weird. Star wasn't like a bully she just gave out constructive criticism. At Least that what she told herself. Back to the present, she saw the freaks walking down Candy street. ' _Don't let dad see them and don't let them see us.'_ She pleaded internally. She started losing hope when her dad started slowing down the car.

"Dad, what are you doing." Star nervously said, glancing at the two girls who was talking and chattering. Now both Sam and Hazel was looking over at the car in curiosity.

"Well they look like they go to the same school as you and also with the increase of violence they should be with an adult at all times." Her dad said, repeating a safety radio broadcast he heard last night. Being in a roofless car and being next right in earshot of the two in the car, Sam started shaking her head no and started pulling on Hazel's shirt.

"Uh no thanks Mr. Midnight sir, we're perfectly capable of protecting ourselves." Sam said. It looked like it was going to be a good day today. Or so Star thought.

"Mr. Midnight? My ungrateful friend here might not like a ride but I would be thankful if I could get one." The sandy hair colored girl said in a formal polite way. Jeremy, Star's dad, and Star both were in complete shock. Jeremy because a teenager was being respectful and actually complying with him and Star because Hazel just…..surprised her? Either way, Star was kinda annoyed that Hazel wanted a ride. Star saw that Sam's face was frozen in a fake happy way and grabbed the girl around the corner. Before small girl's head whipped around the corner she yelled out, "Be right baaaack!"

* * *

 _Hazel/Michael's (Tell me if I have to put both names) POV_

I got swung right into Sam's face and saw that she was very unhappy.

"You do realize this is a mistake right? Or I hope you're joking." She whispered furiously in my ear. Ew! She kinda spatted in my ear. Wiping spit from my ears, I glared at her and voiced my reasons.

"My feet hurt when I walk to school and they have a car. And he has a point." Mr. Midnight was partially right. Being protected was like the number one thing the town was focus on right now and I just didn't want us walking into trouble.

"Hazel, Star is an A-Lister meaning she's a bitch just like Paulina is and always will be."

"So just because a person acts a certain way means that we can't benefit from an offer? And it's father asking us."

I explained. If a person had an antidote to some poison you accidentally drank would you not take it because they acted too mean? I mean I'd tackle them and demand that they give it to me.

Clearly Sam was thinking about what I said because she had her face scrunched up.

 **BEEP!**

The car honked at us and I irritatingly tapped my foot waiting for her to make up her mind.

"Tomorrow if they offer again, which I highly doubt that they will, I might accept." She said as she walked in the direction of the school.

I sighed and went back to the snow white car and got in the backseat.

Mr Midnight put the car in drive and was driving us to school. The ride to our destination was quiet except for the steady hum of the car. The wind was whipping my hair around, making strands of it get in my mouth.

While my battle with my hair and I was going on, Mr. Midnight looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"That's a weird set of eyes you have there, no offense." He said while Star scoffed. Ignoring her, I spatted out my hair and replied. "None taken. Being weird is not a bad thing also. It just mean you're different." I said as the car turned left on Turner street. He seemed shocked at what I said but it was true. Everyone in the past has always called me weird or immature which would hurt my feelings but ever since my friends in Chicago and Amity accepted my weirdness and silliness I've embraced it and I guesses it followed me in my new life.

"Wouldn't you want to be normal though?" A voice had asked. I looked through the right side mirror and saw Star gazing at me in hard concentration.

"Normal is boring and weird is fun. Yes being normal is okay but too much would turn someone into…what Mr. Lancer is." I said as we was approaching school. I checked my watch (I should really get a phone, or get my old one back) and saw that it was seven forty five.

Less than two minutes all the A-listers would be at the school and see me in the car. Not only bad for me but also to Star. If they saw me, then they hassle me (which I wouldn't care), then make fun of Star cause I was in her car (Which they sometimes did but not that much), and then kick her out of their group (which then I'd feel guilty). Then she'd blame me and hate me for ruining her social life. But had an idea that would save both our skins.

"Mr. Midnight can you please stop the car." I politely asked. He seem kind of hesitant to do so but I gave him an angel face look. So naturally he caved and stopped the car about three feet away from the entrance. I hopped out the car and walked the rest of the way but not before waving and thanking her dad.

I saw my friends outside the school in the football bleachers and decided to join them.

When Danny saw me he looked like he was about to scold me but I interrupted him.

"No I'm not deserting you guys I just wanted a ride and her dad offered. You guys should know I don't like walking." I pouted, my first time doing that, and crossed my arms.

Tucker laughed but stopped after I sent him a glare. Danny chuckled and stood up to stretch.

"Okay no need to defend yourself Ms. Pouty face. I understand."

"Cool, now I realize that school doesn't start until eight thirty minutes, which is weird and unusual but we are currently in bleachers."

"Your point?" Tucker asked while typing on his PDA.

"Well my point is that we should be doing something instead of chatting like englishmen." I said picking away some hair on my….chest area.

"Well we're not very athletic and the only thing to do is to play football or pom-pom." Danny said wearily. I looked towards Sam to see she was reading a notebook. To my exacted horror I saw that it was one of my old ones. Why was that bad? Because I wrote down a certain someone's secret in a certain notebook that I hid. Or thought that I hid. That certain notebook was in Sam's possession.

"Well I'm too short for football. How about the gym. Can't we just go in there?" I suggested. They all just kinda mumbled. Oh sure, be lazy when a ghost not attacking but anything else is super important.

"The Sophomore Halloween bash is in three days. I doubt they let us in there." Sam said while turning a page. Ugh, The dance. I forgot some of the students were decorating the gym. The only problem was that it was a guy's choice to ask a girl to it. Which has proven to be a bad idea. For me.

"How many guys asked you out?" Tucker asked while typing in his PDA.

"About a hundred. Including you Tuck."

"As friends!"

I scoffed playfully and sat down on the bleacher below them.

 _'Ok, maybe Michael was just inspired by Phantom to write this.'_ Came a thought not from me but Sam. Yes, I had mind reading abilities. Which didn't work when I wanted to but came at random times. Boy I'm glad I was warned about that. Sarcasm included.

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on just one night! You don't even have to kiss me."

"That's okay cause I wasn't planning to and still no." This what was going on between Dash and me. I was in a period that didn't have none of my friends but all of our "enemies". I put the quotes around enemies because the popular males treated me like a goddess and the females was jealous of that. Not that I didn't like the attention, it was just annoying that Dash kept asking me to the dance. Especially since we were in Advanced Algebra.

"Dash unless you're going to help me solve linear equations then I suggest shutting up." I went back to work as I heard a love sigh.

"You're so pretty when you're annoyed. Luckily I felt a chill go up my spine indicating a ghost, or Danny, nearby.

Just as I suspected Danny came in but not as his alter ego but himself.

He walked through the door with a piece of paper in his hand. I think Dash gotten mad that his personal punching bag had another class with him cause he growled and tripped Danny.

"Great, I get to suffer mentally and physically." Danny sarcastically said as he went to Mr. Baker with a note and showed him the paper.

"Don't forget emotionally." I quipped while a paperback hit me.

I knew who it was.

"Very mature, Paulina." I said as the latina glared at me. This girl acted like I wanted attention, which again I don't mind but even in my old life I didn't like people eyes on me.

"So what torture are we enduring today?" Danny asked as he sat down in an empty desk right next to me. I showed him the linear equations that I was having problems with. Math wasn't my strongest subject. English was but I wasn't going to give up on math. So when Danny looked at my paper with a confused look I knew I had to try harder.

"Hazel, math maybe hard to me but I know most of these are not right." Danny said shaking his head. OK maybe I needed somebody to help me try harder.

"Hey I'm just a reader not a math doer." I said laughing at my lame joke.

"Well maybe I can get both of us a tutor." He said thinking about who to asked. I knew he was thinking about his sister (not reading his mind, just knew) so I went ahead and said "How about Jazz."

He perked up and shook his head no.

"That would be a bad idea." He said with a wide eyed look. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"What's the worst thing that could happened." I asked him.

* * *

 _Danny's POV_

I laughed as Hazel cringed at my sister for about the tenth time. The reason? Jazz was talking forty miles per hour about linear equations and about Hazel's unique eyes.

"Whoa, slow down there talky. Breath." Hazel said as she covered my sister mouth. Jazz just rolled her eyes and moved the girl's hand.

"Well excuse me for seeing someone new and not seeing Danny all gloomy and depressed." I kinda bit my tongue at that comment since Jazz was busy most of the time. I mean Michael's death made me so depressed that I didn't Come out my room for a few days. Hazel must've saw that I gotten quiet so she changed the topic.

"So where are your parents? Danny told me that they were inventors."

I facepalmed myself for not warning Jazz. I didn't tell Hazel that my parents were ghost hunters because it might've freaked her out which was stupid of me because Hazel seemed like an understanding person. Except for when she freak out at times like the time she and Sam was changing in gym class (Sam told me all the details).

Jazz gave me a look that read"Oh really?".

"Well if you'd like to take a break from my awesome tutoring then maybe Dan-" Was all that Jazz could say before Hazel grabbed me and ran down to the basement. Which surprised me because I'm pretty sure I didn't tell her about the lab or basement but she was excited to get away from my sister.

I heard the sounds of my father shouting about ghosts and fudge. Then we reached the last step and I saw my parents. The lab was a mess and there was an odd smell coming from the table.

"Mom! What's that smell?" I held my nose as I got closer.

My body froze when I heard someone explained what it was.

"Why dear Daniel, that is a blood blossom." Vlad Masters said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in. I hated this guy so much that I'd rather be stuck in the thermos with the box ghost then be around him.

Hazel chuckled and cleared her throat when she saw me raise an eyebrow. Vlad saw her and smiled.

"Daniel who is this lovely young girl? I doubt she's been with you for a long time." He asked as he extended his hand. Hazel blushed and shook his hand. I was going to find a way to scrub the scent of evil off her hand. Anyway Hazel responded quite joyfully. "My name's Hazellette "Moonbeam" Wellington." She said as she flipped her hair back. I swear it was like her hair glowed when she said that but before I could ponder on it my dad grabbed Vlad and I into a group hug.

"Danny boy! Vladdy came to visit us and help with a new project!" My dad exclaim in sheer oblivious that Vlad was squirming.

"Is it a project not about ghost?" I grimly asked. Clueless father shook his head no and I groaned.

"Don't worry Danny, maybe Vlad is onto something. I mean he did update the Fenton portal." My mom angrily said while hammering something. Wait he did what! While I was listing many possible things that he done to the portal, Hazel went up to the Spectra speeder.

She looked through the dome glass and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this the world's first hovercraft?" She asked trying to find the door.

"Yes and no." I said as I went over to her.

"It's a vehicle that let's my parents go into the Ghost Zone where they, the ghost hunters, can examine the way ghosts live." I said. Well **they** didn't use it for that. They didn't even use it at all. But Hazel was into it and I didn't feel like bursting her bubble.

"Does it suppose to smell like despair and sadness?" She asked with a scrunched up face. I was almost tempted to say no and blame Vlad for that smell but I held back because my dad was here.

"No, that would be the putrid thing that's in here." My mom said, glaring at Vlad.

"While the blood blossom has a strong aroma, I wouldn't call it putrid." Vlad assured to mom and Hazel. My mom took off her goggles and stared the mayor straight in his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about the plant." She jibed and went upstairs.

"I'll go see what's wrong with her." Dad said as he went upstairs after her.

Now it was just me, Hazel, and Vlad. I wondered what he was going to do now that it was only the three of us down here.

"What did you do to the Fenton portal? Knowing you, you probably put a virus on there." I demanded forgetting that my friend was there.

"Ah, ah My little badger. You have a guest here in the room. It would be rude for you to show out in front of her." He gestured to Hazel, who looked confused.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to be over there. Barfing." She pointed as her turned a little green and she looked sick.

As she walked away I saw that she looked at the portal entrance, which were closed, and had an unreadable emotion on her face.

"I take it she doesn't know or else you would've quote gone ghost unquote?"

"What do you want?"

"A lot of things really. Your mother, Jack dead, and you." He listed things that he'd never get. I growled at the second thing.

"Not funny joking around about death." I crossed my arms.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Little Danny Fenton couldn't save a friend who he also didn't tell." He was taunting me or at least distracting me. Which in a way was working.

"Just tell me what you're doing here and why you bring that smelly thing in here."

I pointed to the blood blossom, a terrible flower plant thing that was deadly to ghost. Which meant it was deadly to me also.

"Well I was just thinking to myself all of our one on ones and thought, 'hey why don't I try weakening the little brat'. So I ordered a bunch of blood blossom seeds and voila! The smelly thing!" He said in a low voice. Okk, this guy was definitely a fruit loop.

"What about the update to the Fenton portal."

"Well since I am a generous man, I updated your precious portal to have a couple of files of the ghost that roam the dreaded place." He explained as Hazel came back over, looking a little bit okay.

"I think I'm allergic to that flower because I tasted my vomit. Not good but better than cafeteria food." She snarked.

Vlad patted her on the back.

"Well I guess some people were allergic to the blossom, but it you showed signs of sickness to it back in the day, well let's just say that you're lucky we have evolved." Vlad smiled creepily. That was Hazel's cue to leave as she went over to the BOOmerang (That's what my parents named it.)

"You forgot to tell her that it harms ghosts."

"Well you didn't tell me that your parents were ghost hunters!" Hazel yelled as I heard beeping. "Well I thought you would freak out and don't touch that my mom was working on tha- Ow!" I yelped as the BOOmerang hit me in the head. I heard Vlad and Hazel say "Ow" before the thing exploded.

I learn a couple minutes later that the BOOmerang was getting tested because of the way it was locked on me. It was in a beta mode that was highly dangerous. My mom told me that we're luck it gave us a light tap on the head and exploded. I was curious to why it hot Hazel to bit dismissed the thoughts because my dad reassured me that it clonked him too. Well that was one thing that might've helped me find Michael in the Ghost Zone.

* * *

 _Danny POV Sleep/Dream_

 _I knew I was dreaming because he was here and I knew for a fact he was dead. I didn't know where here was only that he and I was there._

" _Ugh, So sleepy." He said as he rubbed his eyes. He looked towards and me and said hi before doing a double take._

" _Danny? What are you doing here?" He asked. Then he looked around and scratched his head._

" _Where is here? This is not my room." He said as he put his hand on his hips. To be honest, I was happy. I wasn't like in love with him, it was just that I felt so disappointed that I couldn't be there to help him._

" _Michael? Where have you been dude? I've searched everywhere in the Ghost Zone."_

 _His eyes widen as he looked down at his body._

" _Well, this is new. I'm probably dreaming.." He mumbled. I didn't know that ghosts slept (well I was half ghost and I once seen Technus taking a shower)._

" _Uhh, I must be dreaming or something." I heard someone else say. Before I could ask who was there I heard my name being called._

" _Danny!"_

* * *

 _Star's POV_

I'm glad and mad that my alarm clock woke me up from my dream because I was about to freak out. I mean a dead boy and Fenton (Maybe I should call him Danny, I mean we're not friends and he is a loser but he does deserve some respect) talking about missing and being aware of a dream is pretty freaky. But anyway I got up with sleep still on my mind and got out bed only for my feet to touch a cold tile.

I'm pretty smart when it came unnormal things and this, this was one of those things. I looked at the floor to see that it was the same old red carpet that I've always had. Okay maybe I wasn't smart enough. I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I did know why I dreamt about Danny though. Maybe I did use to have a crush on him before two things happened. One, I realized Sam had a crush on him and two? Before Michael came into town. True that he was a nerd but I thought he was a little cute. Not that I'd ever admit that to him when he was alive or to the whole school. But I'd stopped thinking that when Kwan and I dated and when Michael had died. I cared for him but that was all now.

Thirty minutes later, I was walking downstairs and was annoyed to see on the clock, near the kitchen, that it was seven in the morning. I groaned irritability and went to the door silently. I thought my dad might still be sleep, since he was an appointed night watcher. I opened the slowly and crept out the door. Only to see my dad in his junky old car.

"Thought you were slick huh?"

I nodded and shamefully (and embarrassingly) got in and looked on my phone. I saw that Valerie had texted me. Valerie use to be an A-Lister and my only true friend. But apparently if all your money is gone, you're now an enemy of our group and must be shunned or forgotten. Which is what Val went through but I didn't take part in it. I stayed friends with her which to Paulina was an act of rebellion but she allowed it.

I read the text she sent and laughed.

Val: What's up Midnight? What's purping slurping?

Me: That was lame but just riding in my dad's heap pile.

Val: Go easy on your old man cause he cares for you. And ever since that thing with Mike, everyone have to be careful.

I mean I did agree but I could've walked with Valerie and I know my dad would have let me but nooo, Valerie had to go to a family reunion.

I felt the car slow down and looked up to see Manson and Wellington again walking on Candy street. I knew my dad was just going to offer a ride and it was going to be worse since Manson was probably going to accept. Hazel turned and saw us and pulled on Manson. Wait why did I called her Hazel. I mean I know I decided to call Fenton "Danny" but…. never mind.

Anyway, Manson whispered in Hazel's ear and whatever she said made Hazel take a deep breath and shook head disappointedly. The weird thing was that Hazel had flashed a grin and said to her partner in crime, "Wait til I see you at school."

She got in by hopping in the seat and off we went. I looked through the mirror on my side and saw Hazel looking upset. Normally I wouldn't care because of the A-Lister motto "Only care about Paulina feelings or Dash and Kwan". But she looked like she was gonna cry. My dad must've seen her too cause he asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing." She said, staring at a notebook she had in her hand. My dad decided to leave her alone and we continued the ride in silence. Maybe Paulina was wrong about the girl or maybe she was right but this girl was weird.


	6. Disappointments and surprises

Life after Life

 **No need for a disclaimer because I'm lazy and I already put two in the previous chapters. Enjoy**

* * *

 _Hazel/Michael POV_

Dodgeball!

My favorite sport and favorite past time. I loved dodgeball in my past life so obviously I was going to play it with my three best friends. Unfortunately for me, they were splitting the boys and girls up. Which we all know what that meant.

"Ugh, why?" I asked Ms. Tetslaff.

"Because of recent events, the school has decided to temporarily separate girls and boys from anything that's physical. Now, Beef Wellington, stop whining cause you're one of the captains." The big gym teacher said. That kinda cheered me up. All until Tetslaff picked Sam as another captain.

"You don't really think I was going to let you pick Manson now? Now the last captain will be…." She thought for a moment.

I glance at Sam and saw that she was ready to argue until she saw me. I was telling her to calm down and just go with the flow, with my eyes.

Her glaring eyes calmed into caring eyes.

"Sanchez! Get your perky butt over here!"

Shit! Fuck! Ugh!

Why universe!? What have I done to deserve this. Aw man, I've already been killed, I'm suffering by being a girl, and I can't tell anyone who I'm really am. Why did she have to be a captain? You might as well gave her knife and a ready my funeral arrangements.

I half expected Paulina to give an excuse but there she was, at Tetslaff side, grinning a evil grin.

"I now hate P.E." I mumbled as I trudged to my doom.

Tetslaff gave us the instructions and we agreed to the rules (some of us more eagerly than the rest).

"So before I let you ladies pick your teammates," Tetslaff started,"I want you to know that you ladies won't be choosing your own teammates but your opponent's teammates!" She barked. I sometimes wondered about the IQ of our gym, sorry P.E, teacher. She sometimes had good ideas but most of the time I wish I knew how she ended up the way she was. Which was loud and obnoxious.

"That's doesn't make sense or seems fair. Valerie isn't even here." Sam exclaim.

I chipped in with a "yeah" and held my head.

 _She is right but I don't want to look stupid in front of the students. Ah great Wellington looks sick._

At that part, which was me reading my teacher's mind, I straightening up and looked up to see Star staring at me. Why? I don't know.

"Well since Manson is so smart and clever, why don't you guys run fifty laps and instead of three teams it'll be two and," I heard groans and didn't need my powers to know what the girls were thinking of Sam right now.

"I'll be picking who's on who team."

Maybe Danny was having better luck.

* * *

 _Danny POV_

"I thought you had better luck!" Hazel exclaim and mumbling about a line. I don't know. The reason she said that was because I had a black eye on my right eye and my ankle was kind of sprained. We were at my house, just studying for a English quiz. Well, Sam and I was studying. Hazel didn't need any studying and just wanted to be around us. Something about being lonely.

"I am lucky, I'm not the one who broke their foot."

I could still hear Tucker wailing in pain.

"Yeah but you sprained yours." Hazel pointed.

"Also you're the reason he broke his." Sam chimed in. I stuck my tongue out to both females. I resumed on studying and tried to figure out why Greeks were important. Then my ghost sense went off.

"Brr, I'm just going to put my jacket back on." Hazel said as she reached for her jacket. Weird.

I couldn't think about that right now as Ember came, wearing her pirate outfit.

"Well I forgot that I had to be somewhere other than here." Was what I heard from Hazel as my front door slam shut.

"Ohh Babypop. New girlfriend. Not to bad, upgraded from the goth." Ember said as I changed. I looked to where she had came from. The basement. Ugh, my parents are great inventors but when it came to hunting ghosts, they stink.

"Why are you wearing your pirate costume?"

"Relax Dipstick, just came to tell you that us ghosts aren't attacking. Unless provoked or something." She said. Sam scoffed and held up a Fenton wrist blaster.

"I'm serious, we're creating another truce thing and it's going to be tomorrow. Like a Halloween truce." Ember did look sincere when she said that. But why was she here.

"Why are you here? And why are you dressed like a pirate?" Sam asked clearly getting annoyed.

"To invite you guys. Oh and this is my costume for the party." She explained.

"Wait, why are you inviting Sam and Tucker? There not ghost." Truces and stuff like that were only for ghosts and half ghosts.

"Because Dipstick," Ember started, looking me straight into my eyes, "All residents of the Ghost Zone have to attend. You're friend might be there."

* * *

I ran back to Danny's place, tripping over rocks and twigs. It was only five hours since I left and I regret it. Why? Because some fucking maniac was riding a hoverboard after me. The red huntress.

"You're going down!"

She (yes she) yelled as she threw stuff at me.

Didn't take me to long to figure they were bombs. Speeding towards Danny's house, I tripped over something and fell like an elephant. The Huntress had got off her board and walked towards where I was. Which was the sidewalk. Plus, there was no witnesses to stop her or help me up.

"Finally, you run really fast, which I don't know why when ghosts should be able to fly." She said matter-of-factly.

"Anyway, time to end you." She said as she raised something that would change everything in just a few seconds. She held up a gun!

Now I don't know why or how this happened but I was suddenly my old self. And I was on the street that I died on. But I was also in the same spot when I fell from running away from the Red Huntress. Pain was in my chest and I was hyperventilating.

"I-I'm sorry, i-it h-hurts." I said talking to the huntress and….. the guy who shot me? I think I was going crazy but I couldn't think straight. I didn't want to die! I covered my face and sobbed uncontrollably.

What was fucking wrong with me?! I felt blood coming down my head but it wasn't on my head. I then passed out, feeling my heart racing like crazy.

I came to and saw that I was in a room that wasn't mine. I looked down to see the other end of the bed and my feet, those two things wasn't touching so that meant I was still Hazel and someone had kidnapped me.

"Oh my gosh! You're awake!." Squealed a voice. Scaring the hell out of me. I looked over to where the source was and saw who it was. Jazz.

"Jazz why am I'm..in your bed I presume?" I asked her. She nodded her head and told me that she found me outside, in a fetal position, by a prop store.

"You was mumbling something but it was incoherent. Why was you like that?" She asked with care in her eyes.

A little back story that's irrelevant to the the story, Jazz use to have a crush on me and I did thought she was cute but my heart was set for Star back then and even now.

Anyway, I had no idea why I went bonkers or what happened. I thought I saw the red huntress, no I'm pretty sure I was being chase. Was I? I looked at the time and saw that it was ten.

Wait!

"Jazz I have no idea but how long was I passed out?" I frantically asked.

"About almost half a day. I found you yesterday so ten hours maybe."

"Shit! Sorry, I need to get to school!" I got out the bed which was a bad idea cause I gotten dizzy and nauseous.

"Hazel! You will no-" I cut her off by pushing her out the room.

"Why are you pushing me!" She exclaimed.

"I need the privacy!" And no witnesses. I was about to teleport and if Jazz saw me do it then my cover was definitely blown. I found out that I can only teleport to places I've already been, stupid but it came in handy at times. Or so I thought since I only used it twice. Unintentionally of course.

"I got kicked out my own room." Jazz muttered in disbelief.

"You'll get it back, ya big baby." I said. I concentrated on my room and felt a tug in my gut. Too bad to didn't close my eyes. I wish I could tell you what I saw but there are things no one should have to know about.

I landed (yes landed, teleportation has a weird way of plopping you somewhere) in my bed and saw that I had leftover pizza on my pillow.

"Eckk. I should cleaned up. Or not." I said as I took off the white Tee I had on. My green push up bra (I've been a girl for like almost a month and that is still weird for me to say) was a problem to take off for reasons. After I changed and grabbed a bagel I got my bookbag and checked the time, thankfully only five minutes passed. I focused on Jazz's room and had the same results, except this time I remembered to close my eyes.

Now if only I could get Jazz to get away from the door then I could just run out and make it to school.

"Can I have my room back or is I'm gonna have to camp in the hallway?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"You taking me to school?"

"No."

"Well then I hope you have a tent!"

She was quiet for a few minutes. Then, "You must be hungry, I'll get you food but you're not going to school. You have to rest." I heard her footsteps fade. Just to be sure she really left and wasn't tricking me, I crouched down on my knees and looked through the cracked. I didn't see a pair of white shoes, so I tried opening the door. Imagine my disappointment when the knob didn't turn.

"Really Jazz!" I shouted. She rigged the doorknob so it wouldn't turn. Ironically, I taught her that when we were pranking Jack, Danny and Jazz's dad. I hate irony.

"Just for safety measures. You remind me of an old friend….." She shouted but then went quiet .

I had to tell people about me sooner or later cause they just get so emotional about me death and it just made me sad.

I had an idea though, on how to escape. I hope she didn't interrogated me later.

* * *

 _Star POV_

"Students, please prepare yourselves for the test." Lancer uttered in complete Borden. Wow. Even for him, he's not interested in this test.

"Star you ready for the Halloween bash!" Paulina squealed next to me. I nodded with less enthusiasm. I'm glad Paulina was happy, Hazel wasn't here so I guess that boosted her mood. We were in 2nd period, English, and we were sitting in the middle.

"So you still don't have a date? Why don't you mend things up with Kwan, I mean your reasoning was stupid." She insulted me while trying to help me. Nice. But it was a small comment and mostly true. "Maybe. Hey, the loser is by himself." I said, changing the subject.

Danny was at the back of the class, sitting in his desk, being lonely. I kinda felt bad for him. I mean all three of his friends didn't come to school, he doesn't have a date for the bash, and his friend died.

Dash sneered at Danny and threw a banana at him. It made contact with his knee and at the same moment I had a cramp.

"Shit!" Both Danny and I said. Lancer looked up from from whatever he was doing and glared at the class.

"Language people! Now I'll pass out the test. As you may notice some students are not here. They must not care for their education," he lectured.

"I maybe wrong but this has happened before. I'll even make a wager to prove how confident I feel."

"This may seem a little random and out of nowhere." Danny said. I wasn't going to admit it aloud bit he was right.

"Mr. Fenton I know it seems that way but it's a personal pet peeve. It's stops me from moving ahead with lessons when people are late but that's beside the point. I bet that in the next ten seconds not a single one of your classmates will walk through that door." He said.

"Fine but if one of them do then for every three questions we get right on the test, we should get ten extra points." Danny said. What the hell was wrong with him! I know he was stupid but I didn't know he was that stupid.

"Fenton shut up." Dash voiced the thoughts of everyone.

"Mr. Baxter relax. Agreed Mr. Fenton. But if they don't, then all of you have to write a fifteen page essay on why it's important to never be late." Lancer had a smug look, knowing he was going to win.

"Deal." I was going to yell at him later but Paulina beat me to it right now.

"Fenton this is the most dumbest thing you ev-" In the middle of her insult the door opened.

"Hey, sorry I'm late! I kinda passed out." Hazel sheepishly said as she made her way to the desk next to Danny.

I can tell you the the next few minutes was golden as Lancer passed out the tests, Paulina fuming, and Fenton and Hazel laughing in the background. I chuckled lowly with them cause it was funny.

During the test was when I felt pressure. Most of the questions were hard and some of them was easy. After the test, it was lunch time and I gotten a pepperoni pizza with a milkshake and sat down with the group.

"I think I did well on the test!" Dash proclaimed as he punched Kwan in the arm. I rolled my eyes and just kept munching on my pizza.

"Paulina, babe, if you're trying to laserbeam Hazel's head it's not going to work."

Paulina was looking a little crazy. Even her makeup was off a bit.

"Well she thinks just little miss perfect don't she!" I looked over to the freak table and seen Hazel writing in a notebook. The thing was she always looked sad when she thought no one was looking. I don't even know why I was caring, but I had to stop.

"Word is that she might have a crush on Fenton." Kwan said, checking his phone.

People thought I was stupid for breaking with Kwan, and by people I meant Paulina, because of the misnaming. It was more than that. Kwan and I were great friends but we both couldn't manage a relationship together. He just wanted sex, and I wanted more than that. I didn't want to be like Paulina.

"She just makes me angry. She acts like she so perfect."

"Not really, she probably hide her flaws."I commented. I don't know why I did that. Disagreeing with Paulina was like eating three slices cake and two scoops of ice cream. Both were bad and dangerous and sometimes messy. Don't judge.

Good thing Lancer came in the lunchroom or otherwise I would've had hurt feelings. Though there was an odd urgency in the way he walked and his face was unreadable.

Lancer came over to me and whispered, "After lunch please report to my classroom."

After he left, my friends asked what he whispered and I told them.

"What you do Star?" My latina friend asked me, giving me a grin.

"I do-"

"Babe she probably didn't do anything but failed the test." Dash said as he chucked a grape at some nerd. Said nerd yelp and rubbed his head. I mean I did have a B in English so he probably was wrong.

Annoyed that Dash interrupted, I tried speaking only to get cut off by Kwan.

"We all know she's not tough or sneaky so cross out cheating and bullying." Kwan said. Okay I don't know what was going on now but Paulina was probably gonna say something. Surprisingly she did not.

I guess Kwan saw that I was upset cause he tried to take back what he said.

"Hey, I was joking." He apologised or tried to at least but the bell had rang and I had to go to Lancers.

* * *

I arrived to see two people in the class and wondered if they were just talking about an assignment. By the looks of it, I'd say no. Danny and Hazel were sitting in the desks when I came in.

"Mr. Lancer I thought I was the only one you asked?"

Hazel looked over at me and smiled. Why? I don't know but I did felt warm on the inside cause it was a nice smile.

"Sorry Goldie, we also got the VIP invite." She joked as I sat down. It was cheesy but I guess that was the point. Why was I liking her? Before I could damage my mind on why, Lancer came and on a desk in front of us.

"Ms. Midnight you're part of what I'm about to explain. In fact all three of you guys are." He explained. I saw that he wasn't the usual plain Lancer. He was worried and excited about the thing he wanted to tell us.

"Did we fail the test quiz thingy?" Hazel punched Danny when he said that but it was obvious playful as he pinched her arm. That crush theory might've been off.

Lancer cleared his throat and sighed.

"You all passed. The whole thing!" He said suddenly upbeat but then got a glum look on his face.

"Well not officially."

"What do you mean 'not officially.' To me it doesn't make sense." Hazel retort.

"To be honest that's what my employers told me but they did explain to me why."

"Wait, wait. How did you have time to grade all those tests and call your employers in what, forty four minutes?" I asked. We had like twenty students in our class and I'm pretty sure that the test was at least fifty five questions.

"They were helping me grade the tests. They did notice that only you three were the ones who had the same answers and had aced the test."

"I'm guessing since we're the only one that are in here, that the others did not have the same results." Hazel theorized.

Lancer nodded.

He leaned in and I could see he was uncomfortable.

"I do have bad news. The board of education decided that after school today, you three will be watched over while doing the test over. To make sure that you are not cheating or receiving answers." Seems understandable. Ridiculous? Yes, but understandable nonetheless. I cocked my head back to see the other's reaction. Danny seem fidgety at the moment but he was always like that and Hazel was just daydreaming. This was going to sound weird and strange but I could've sworn I saw that same look before.

"I'd have to notify your parents, so they won't worry of course." Lancer said.

* * *

 _Hazel/Michael_

I snapped my eyes open, or more accurately I came back to reality, and tried telling Lancer he couldn't do that but the bell rung.

The rest of the day was a blur as I went to my classes. Then the last bell rang and it was time to go retake a test I already aced. While I was waiting on Lancer, Star, and Danny, I thought about what I was going to wear to the dance. Maybe casual clothing but Sam would kill me, even if it was girly she was gonna make me wear a dress.

"Hey Haze." Danny walked in and sat next to me. He was sweating and had bruises on his arm.

"Dash?" I asked. Or ghosts? I haven't seen any ghosts or witness any attacks lately. Maybe he was having good luck.

"Yeah, he kept punching me in the arm cause Paulina requested it. It was for making her best friend miss out on shipping for the dance." He said while putting his head down.

Sweat poured down off him on the desk like a waterfall.

"And the sweat…..?"

"Me running away from said bully." He said.

"I question everything you do but I know what would make you feel better. Having all your friends, even though one is temporarily crippled at the dance." I said as I smiled at the thought. Tucker and I would make fun of Sam and Danny awkward dancing.

Danny lifted his head and I saw that he was grimacing, making my smile falter.

"Sorry Hazel, the three of us won't be going to the dance." He in a sad way, it was like telling me they were sick but he wanted me to be happy

"Okay…" I held on to most of the letters in fear of losing them. That did not make sense to you but it did for me.

"Well, we can just hang out at one of our places." I was being assertive, I just wanted to be with them and now it seem like they changed their mind of hanging out.

"Sorry, we were just going to stay home. Tucker texted me that he wasn't feeling good."

Wanting to make sure that wasn't a lie, I try reading his mind but I heard a sharp ringing noise. I held my ears and shook it off. I felt like he was lying even though I didn't hear his thoughts.

"Fine, I'll come hangout with you." I said.

"Actually, I'm be doing something important, like chores." He said, kinda glaring at me.

"Danny, you're lying. What is I'm not allowed to come?" I asked as my voice was sounding angry. True be told, I didn't want to be lonely and I would be bored by myself.

"Who says I'm lying? Anyway you could still come to the dance." He shot back.

"I wanna hang out with my friends cause it's my first dance….at this school." I explained.

"I want to hang out with you but something came up."

"So you're going to lie to me? Also, why do you, Tucker, and Sam read over this notebook." I said. I was trying to see what I could pull out of him.

Danny widen his eyes and then glared.

"Look it's personal business. That's the answer to both your questions." He rudely said. That me flared me up.

"Fine! Just apologize for lying and being a friend right now." I snapped at him and turn to read my book when he apologized. But guess what new ability decided to join the fun. Super hearing. Guess what else happened. Danny muttering about me.

"And she says Paulina's a bitch."

I froze. I know Danny didn't know who I was but that pissed me off. So much, that I grabbed my stuff and frustratedly growled and left. I went into the nearest bathroom and closed my eyes. I felt angry at Danny. I mean if it was ghost related I'd understand but he fucking called me Paulina. Well he thought I was bitchy but there was no difference. I breathed in and out, controlling my breathing. Then I shocked myself. I didn't have time to think as the door opened. I opened my eyes to see flash of blonde hair.

"I guess your friend is about to come in here?" I spat at her. Star shook her head in annoyance.

"Lancer told me to tell you that the retake will be tomorrow. Now I ca-" She stopped whatever she was going to say, cautiously got a little closer to me.

"Are you about to cry?" She asked sounding concerned, which made me think she was tricking me.

"No, there's something in my eye. Why do you care.?" I said turning away. Funny, I was snapping at Danny cause he was lying. Now I was lying. Was this hypocrisy or irony?

Star put her hands on her waist, which was cute and hot. To be honest I never thought I'd be in the bathroom with my crush, well I was a guy so that's why the thought never occurred to me.

"Look, your weird," Star said as she got closer.

"Jeez, I feel better."

"Shut up, I'm not even suppose to talk to you or treat you in a nice manner. What I meant was you're weird and you seem down whenever you think no one is looking." Okay, that was true. It was mostly at random times but I felt sad cause nobody knew who I was and I know I could tell only three people (or not, CW wasn't clear) but who would believe me?

"Just tell me what happened."

"If you must know, My friends don't want to hang out with me or go to the dance and Danny lied about the reason."

"I don't even have nothing to wear."

"That's nothing to cry about." She tried understanding the question.

I looked in the mirror to see my both my eyes shining brightly due to the water in my eyes.

"Danny said I was bitchy just like Paulina." I closed my eyes.

Silence from Star.

"Sorry for being a pain in your ass, Star. You're right, you're not supposed to help or care about the weird group." I said as a tear ran down my eye.

"You can tell your dad he doe-"

"Nope, okay look. None of that emotional shit unless your on your period. Next I'm human too, just a little mean with the status I have. You're not a complete pain in the ass either. Also my dad wilk keep giving you rides." I heard her go into the stall.

"Besides, I did worried about you this morning cause you didn't walk with Manson."

I snapped my eyes open and asked was she using the bathroom while talking to me.

"No, just changing into my dress." She answered in a plain tone. Then asked,

"Wait don't you have money. I'm pretty sure most people that walk on Candy street are rich." Duh.

"Nevermind that, there's a back up dress in room 227." She said.

"Thanks." I kinda got the hint. This was only going to be a one time thing only. Glad she helped though.

* * *

 _?_

It turned off abruptly with no warning or signs that it was at low battery. The feed was going well until that moment. Maybe, just maybe it had something to do with that girl. _Hazel_

Maybe Daniel didn't tell her his secret. But he needed to know where he was going. If only the bug was working.

"Don't worry Maddie, I'll get it fixed."

"Soon."


	7. Emotions and Alone

Life after Life

 **No need for a disclaimer because I'm lazy and I already put two in the first few chapters. Enjoy. Also I know that their are mistakes…. Just bare though them.**

* * *

 _Hazel/Michael POV_

Finding the dress was easy. Putting it on was the hard part. With a mix of shortness and never putting on a dress, it looked like I was trying to go as Madonna younger sister. Of course Madonna wore a meat dress. Just saying.

I was in room 227, world history, and I was getting frustrated by the minute.

"Fu-hic-ck you dress!" I hiccuped, signs that I was getting emotional.

"Wow, so pathetic." A voice sneered. I rolled my eyes and blew at the sandy blond strand of my hair away.

"Paulina don't you have any boys to tease." I said as I took the dress off. I was about to try again, as not giving up was a part of my nature, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at its owner and my brain went to mush.

Paulina was wearing an oversized (was it oversized?) pink dress with ruffles on the shoulders area. I think she was wearing heels too as I heard them clicking from under the dress.

"You act like you never put on a dress before."

"That's because guys don't wear dresses." I mumbled.

Paulina Tsked and later,after her helping me, she was proud of herself.

Me? I was suspicious of her actions. I've been going to school with her for almost a year and knew that she never did things without wanting something or planning something. But from my point of view I did look cute and pretty. Ack! I looked nice.

The dress was red with sparkles on it. Followed by a ribbon tied around my waist. Now it was time to party!

* * *

It was now getting dark outside and I was sitting by myself. Watching popular couples dance and nerdy friends laughed. I sighed and drunk my punch.

My mind wasn't busy that much with the mind reading powers or super hearing. I didn't have a phone so I couldn't text my friends. I could've went and search for my old notebook but I didn't know who had it or if they'd be home. Then there was Jazz, who would probably interrogate me until I cracked.

Someone moved towards me and I saw that it was Kwan.

"Care to dance?" He asked. He was in a tux, which I thought was not needed but hey, I'm wearing a dress so whatever.

' _Hurry up and answered before Star gets back!'_ I heard him think. Really brain?

"Uhh, no. I saw you come in with Star." I said, scanning the area for Star or a teacher. I didn't know why I was feeling nervous but my body was tensed up. Kwan was nice though even if he was a bully. Well he has a soft side.

"Star left and we're not serious." He said getting to close to me. My skin kinda tingled when he said that. So it was serious and she didn't leave. I felt angry, more angry than I should've been.

"You're lying. I don't want to dance, so fuck off." I said as I stood up and walked away.

The music playing was a song I didn't recognize. I liked it though and started humming it. Probably after my death it released.

Every girl I passed was wearing different colors. Yellow, blue, even turquoise. I needed to talk to CW and ask him if I could have my old life back. He was master of time.

Just as fast as you could say "cold", I felt wet all over my body. I looked and saw that everyone was laughing at me.

The reason was because someone spilled punch on me. I looked for the culprit but hurried for the bathroom instead. I looked in the mirror to see punch in my hair and the dress that wasn't even mine.

"Hic!" I hiccuped and slammed my now balled up fist on the sink. Great, I was now on a hiccup fit and the new laughingstock of the school. I wonder where were the supervisors. Fucking bastards!

I wanted to teleport home or to CW's place but I couldn't do it. Guess walking home the normal way would have to do. _Alone._ That was the only thing I felt.

* * *

 _Danny POV_

"So tell me again why I had to come to Ember's island." Tucker asked as he drove the SS. Yes, he was driving with one operational foot and even though Sam offered to drive he wouldn't let her. Doesn't mean he wanted to be here.

"I told you Tuck," I said while dodging a purple floating door. I was currently in my ghost form, flying next to the SS.

"Ember invited us to the Halloween truce party and she says Michael might be there."

"Also all residents of the Ghost Zone have to be there." Sam added with her eyes close.

Sam was resting from a stomach ache. She had gotten an early dismissal at school because of it.

"So what you tell Hazel? I hope she took it well." Tuck asked. I winced at that, still seeing the upset face of Hazel. I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings nor was I trying to ditch her but I needed to see a friend.

"She wasn't there when I walked to school." Sam stated as we turned right at a swirly vortex.

"She did came after you left first period." I said in a vague tone. She did come after Sam left. I nervously averted my eyes away from Tucker's and Sam's suspicious expressions.

"Danny? did you tell her that we cancelled?" Sam spoke slowly like she was trying not to yell at me. Yeah, Sam was going to lash out on me if I told her I made a comment about Paulina and Hazel.

"Well….." I stalled and just as I thought I was going to run out of breath, we heard music. The earpiece that I was wearing (Fenton phones, use for talking to Sam and Tucker) got statically just for a bit.

"I'm guessing we're getting close, our equipment doesn't messes up unless Technus is nearby." Sam muttered. That's when I saw the…..house? I still didn't know that much about the Ghost Zone so excuse my terminology.

The "house" looked like a summer home with a green ghostly glow. Chipped wood and grayish green paint caught my eyesight. Looking at it made me feel glad that my parents made the fenton work sign. There were lights flashing on the inside, thanks to the windows I could see mostly of the inside. Tables, chairs, and food, which was a bit surprising to me cause I thought ghosts didn't need to it.

The Specter Speeder slowed to a stop and I heard the door opening.

"Danny what happens if Michael is here? You showing up as Phantom will be surprising." Sam said, giving me a worried look.

"Look he probably already knows, we seen the pages of the notebook." I answered. I really wanted to see Michael and see if he knew my secret. Not only because it was important, it was also because I felt bad that I didn't tell him. I didn't want to fight him either and I wanted to say sorry.

Most ghosts in the GZ were usually corrupted or evil and seeing that, I made a promise. That I wouldn't let my family or friends be like them. Except, Michael died. Because I wasn't there. Too busy fighting a ghost that didn't even matter.

"Danny, Michael is an author. It was probably a mini story he was working on. Based on us." Tucker piped in.

Before I could respond to that, the front opened and I felt a breeze. Few minutes later, we found ourselves in amidst of the ghost zone residents, on the floor. Luckily only two of them noticed us.

"Vortex really?"

"They were taking to long to enter the house!" Vortex nasally said.

I got up, brushed myself off, and helped my friends up.

We skip most of the introductions since we've all met (except for Ghost Writer and Sam and Tucker) and went on to look for Michael.

It was after two hours I assume was when I gave up.

"Yeah, he's not here Danny." Tucker said on the fenton phones, although his voice was muffled.

"Are you eating?" I asked with disbelief. Well I shouldn't be surprise, Tucker always ate when he wasn't resting, complaining, or on his PDA.

I heard him gulp and he muttered no. Then Sam's voice came on the line.

"Did you find Michael in the onion dip?"

"Don't sass me."

"I didn't see Michael but I did see Danielle."

"Wait she's not a resident and she's a halfa." I said as the base of the music came through her end.

"She says she was kinda force here cause of the truce, thing I'd she's dressed as Batgirl." Sam deadpanned. Well that was interesting but we did saw Ember in her pirate costume.

I started breathing heavy for no apparent reason. Just out of the blue. I felt insecure for moment while one word was going through my mind.

 _Alone._

"Dan*Bzzt* Can *Bzzt* ear us!" My head was spinning and I felt myself transforming into Danny Fenton.

"Danny!" I felt someone shaking me back and forth. That's when everything went back to normal. Well, to an extent of normal.

Almost every ghost was looking at me, music not playing. I shifted my eyes back and forth to see ghosts in costumes and me in the middle of the crowd. Yeah it was not looking good for me.

"Danny you alright?" The person that shooked me, Dani, asked with a worried look. Tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "Just blanked out there."

Dani shook her head no which made my smile falter.

"That wasn't blanking out. The lights and audio equipment was messing up and you changed into your human form." She sniffed and I rubbed her back in reassurance that I was okay.

"I change into my other half all the time."

"You changed fifteen times in the past ten minutes."

Okay now that wasn't good. Things were getting weird and I didn't even know what was going on.

"I heard the voice too." Dani's voice was at a whisper.

I shakily asked her what voices but she only gave me one word.

 _Alone._

* * *

 _Star POV_

He thought I really took him back (even though I broke up with him) but I didn't. Instead I just went with him so I wouldn't look like a loser. But alas, he thought he was playing me and I was playing him.

I'm glad that I trusted my instinct to get some punch. When I came back to the dance floor I saw that Kwan was trying to dance with Hazel.

Okay to be honest, I thought see really was going to dance with him. I mean almost every guy (and probably a girl) had the hots for her. So it wasn't far-fetched that she would've took him but she didn't. Imagine my surprise when she told him to fuck off and looked real angry too. It was almost like she felt my anger.

 _Alone._

There was that word again. It randomly appeared in my head making me feel some type of way. Insecure? Scared. I brushed the feeling off and went after my "date". I felt fury but also sad. I guess having a simple Cinderella dress without all the poof doesn't look cute. It wasn't until I heard a shriek coming from the bleachers that I snapped out of it. A whole crowd full of Halloween bashers and dancers gathered around laughing at a drenched girl. I didn't laughed though. Usually I would but it felt wrong to laugh. The girl was Hazel and she was just in shock.

"Haha, what a loser."

"Now I could see she's a freak."

"Not so tough now huh."

People were insulting her now. What assholes would that. I mean I know we're not the good people and I know I shouldn't be talking but this was beginning to be too much. That last line was Paulina who was laughing the most.

"Haha, Star, why aren't you laughing? I set that up perfectly." Paulina gestured to a cooler of water balloons, instead of water, they were filled with punch. It looked kinda horrendous.

Hazel then ran towards the bathroom and that's when the power went out.

After 30 minutes of trying to fix the power, most people decided to leave and steal their siblings candy or something. Either way I was leaving. My friends weren't around and I guess Hazel left so It was time for me as well. I headed towards my locker to get my coat, meanwhile it was spooky and dark in the halls of the school. The usually blue peppy lockers were now a gloomy gray. Just like me at the moment.

I saw my locker and went to it, thinking whether or not should I be an A-Lister still. They haven't done anything very badly like pranks or sabotage to me. Except they sometimes belittle, make fun, insult, and uses me.

'Like Kwan.' I thought as I arrived at my locker. I put in my combo and grabbed my regular clothes and my coat.

I was just about to head for the exit when I heard another locker close and kissing. At first I thought it was just another couple making out. Boy was I wrong.

"What the hell?!" I heard Hazel's voice exclaim. I peeked around the corner on my left and saw something that made my heart break.

Paulina was getting freaky with Kwan, who was now my ex-boyfriend.I guess Hazel had a shocked face as well from the way she was shielding her face away from them.

"Ew, fucking gross guys and both of you guys cheating."

"So what does it matter? They're not going to find out anyway." Kwan said, breathing heavy. It was gross that he was talking while doing it.

"Relax, Jazzabell, we were only kissing. French kissing. Besides, unless you're not joining us you could leave us in private." Paulina snapped.

"That's nasty, so are both of you. I'm leaving but I'm telling Star and Dash before I do." Hazel said in disgust. Wow, Hazel might've been weird but she was actually a good person. I mean I thought she was good but standing up to one of the highest ranking A-Lister was took guys.

Too bad Kwan didn't think that because seconds after she said that, he stopped kissing Paulina and walked threateningly to Hazel.

"Listen bitch, don't you fucking say a word or I'll-" He tried to threaten Hazel but I could tell that she didn't even care. Also, Kwan was being a jerk now. Almost like he was out of character. The nice guy being a lying, cheating, and secretive jerk? There was more to this.

Hazel had cut him off by pushing him back against the lockers and I swear I thought her eyes were glowing.

"If you fucking think you could threaten me, then think again shit head." She hissed, nearly spitting on him.

I they were having a stare down and Hazel was winning all until Paulina said something.

"Well I guess I'll have Dash to just have a few words with Fenton and Foley. While Star, with her naive self, talk with Manson." She put the air quotes around the word talk. As in she really thought I was going to fight Sam. She called me naive too. The irony was that she, herself, was naive. Thinking the ghost boy would go out with her.

The glare on Hazel's scornful face vanished instantly as her friends were mentioned. She looked up and blew her hair that was in her eyes. She mumbled a few things and looked down with a resentful look directed at Paulina.

"I'm guessing that's a threat towards my friends if I say anything about this huh?"

"Lucky guess. Freak." Paulina spat, going over to Kwan and both of them started kissing again. That was both Hazel's and my signal to leave. Well I left quickly so Hazel wouldn't notice me spying.

Wow. My "best friend" and "boyfriend" were screwing each other basically and they didn't think nothing was wrong with that. Now I truly felt

 _Alone._

* * *

The night was crisp and cold, doing light damage to my pale, uncovered legs. It was my own fault, I wore a light, almost skin tight, green dress. It wasn't fancy like what the bitch had on but it was something. Something that I should have took off. I really should've called my dad but he was probably at work and the plan I had, riding with Paulina was not a good one, unless Paulina wanted a broken nose and Kwan wanted to me to get a sausage cutter than it'd be alright.

I was frantically trying to get home so I could warm up and just sleep the day away. No point in crying about it, I had to think about how to approach Paulina.

I was walking in a torn down part of Amity Park, a shortcut I usually took to get home faster. I should've been more focus instead of thinking about what just happened because someone covered my mouth and grab my arm and put it around my back.

My nose smelled alcohol and I nearly gagged at the stench. I knew if I didn't do anything, I was going to end up like Michael but worse.

"Don't scream and I won't hurt you. Too much." A raspy male voice whispered in my ear. I was squirming out of his grasp but he was too strong. He started dragging me to an alley. I had tears in my eyes, not trying to give up but I didn't think anyone was going to help me.

"Now this is a secluded place. Just to make sure." He was talking to himself while dragging me by some garbage bins.

"We can't have another 'hero' messing up my fun."

 _'Oh my god! He's gonna rape me!'_ I terrifyingly thought as he took off my coat. As soon as he reached for the zipper of my dress, I heard footsteps.

"Hey! You fucking creep!" A female voice yelled. The guy turned around and chuckled. I turn my head just a little to see who it was. Although her voice was recognizable.

"What makes you say that? I'm fucking pissing in the alleyway!" He yelled. He pushed his hand down on my head, trying to force me to go down on the ground.

"Let her go! I'm not kiddi-" Hazel stopped herself and I thought he pulled out a weapon but all he did was shook his head.

"I'm getting tired of all these pretend heroes trying to stop me." He said as he threw me on his side. Pain shot up my ankle as I landed on it the wrong way. I saw Hazel more clearly now. Her jaw clenched and fists balled up.

"My ear is still recovering from that last brat. I'm not maki-" The man didn't finish his sentence as he pulled out a gun.

"It's you. You was the one who kill that boy." Hazel voice cracked when she said that.

Was she referring to Michael's death?

The man eyes widen just a little before glaring at her.

"Yeah. I was. Six times on the chest. Cause he stopped me from my last prize. A girl I had a crush on for fifteen years and when she rejected me at the bar, I snapped. I was gonna take her to my house but she ran through a field and that's when **he** stepped in. I was focus on getting rid of witnesses that I left her unattended." He raised the gun at Hazel's chest level.

"I wasn't planning on killing him in a gruesome way but he bit off my ear and that fucking bitch called the cops. Gave them my info, they traced my license plate number, and found my apartment. I guess they was waiting for me to walking in so they could arrest me."

"But you didn't go home." Hazel said as she walked closer towards the man.

"You went and his in a vacant building, feeding off of old food and working out."

The man glared at Hazel while I inched my self little by little towards her. As this was going on, I felt the wind picking up. I don't know what Hazel thought she was doing but I know she wasn't going to try to fight this guy.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do! It's all your fault!" Hazel yelled. Was that her plan? Yelling for help. I guess someone was bound to hear. The man noticed me trying to escape and pulled me, by my sprained ankle, back where he was.

"My fault? Girl I barely know you."

That's when I saw a tear in dropped from Hazel's eye. What was going on with her?

"You know me well! You FUCKING KILLED ME!" Hazel screamed. I heard a silent whoosh and there was a hole in the sandy haired color girl's chest. I thought she was dead but I was wrong. Hazel looked down in her chest and saw the hole. Her pink shirt (I guess she changed at school) was quickly turning crimson red.

She looked up, face was pissed looking.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM!"

The guy shot another bullet but this one froze a few inches from it's target. The guy started backing up while Hazel rambled on. No, not rambling. She was pissed about something. My ankle was for some strange reason was feeling better but I wasn't focus on that. Hazel eyes were changing colors. The right one was now blue instead of silver and the right one was gold instead of hazel colored. The hair was now blood red instead of sandy brown.

"YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE. I GO THROUGH SO MANY THINGS AND FOR WHAT. MY FRIENDS DON'T KNOW WHO I REALLY AM. I HAVE PERIODS. YOU TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS, AND MY LIFE." The man hit a brick wall and was shaking now. The wind was furiously blowing, my ankle was feeling better and I stood up.

"Who ar-" Once again the man could not get a word out.

"HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE AFTERLIFE." She was raging now. I felt cold and scared. Hazel was acting different and it hurted me seeing her like that. She was hurt because of something this man did.

I looked at him with an angry face, "What did you do?" I asked.

His face read that he finally registered or remembered something.

He shooked his and mouthed the words "no".

"It can't be!"

" **YOU KILLED ME! MICHAEL LEE!"**

What. The. Fuck. I didn't even know what to think. It was just…..There.

Hazel pupils was nowhere to be seen as her voice sounded like two people were talking.

Then the streetlights bursted and garbage swirl around us. Combine with the wind it was horrible. Bottles, wrappers, any trashable thing was floating in the air.

Then, like a snake, she struck the man. A glass bottle smashed on his head. The sound cried out like it knew the agony Hazel was going through.

" **I SEEN MY OWN MOTHER CRIED OVER MY DEATH!"**

The wind moaned with sadness and pushed the man against the wall hard.

Flames were in Hazel's hands as she kept walking towards the man, with the wind still blowing, it was getting kind of hard to hear. If this didn't stop,I don't know what would've happened.

I saw the man trying to escape but it wasn't happening.

" **I'M A FREAK, BECAUSE OF YOU.** _ **NOW YOU WILL BECOME ASHES BECAUSE OF ME!**_ " After she said that, she lunged after the man and grabbed him from the neck.

"Hazel!" I yelled out. It seemed like she didn't hear me or was just ignoring me. I didn't want her (or "him") doing anything that she might regret.

I heard the man trying to breath and decided to try a crazy thing.

"Michael! Please stop!" I touched Hazel's hand and watched as everything went calm.

The trash went back to its respective bin, the wind died down, and Hazel eyes stopped glowing.

"T-thank you!" The guy said after he caught his breath. He was on the ground on all fours, so I kicked him in the gut and he let out a groan.

"That wasn't for you creep. I did it for her." I pointed at the still blood red haired girl, who was going through something at the moment.

"You're a freak! A dead freak!" He said as he got up. I heard police sirens coming from around the corner.

We needed to get out of here and somewhere private. Hazel then push the guy and yanked my arm towards her direction. The man was screaming something but we were getting too far for me to actually listen to what he said.

This was the start of something but I didn't know what. All I know was, I had to talk to Hazel, or Michael, later on.

* * *

 _Hazel/Michael_

I messed up real bad. No not even messed up, more like completely blown it. I'm suppose to keep my secret, not go into an emotional conflict over the person that murdered me. I don't what overcame me. Was I really going to murder that guy?

DING DONG

My bell rung indicating someone was at the door. I was in my bed at the moment, just thinking about that night. Three nights ago. I was in my mansion, I didn't go to school today mostly so I wouldn't have to talk to her about what happened.

I got and put on my green slippers and went out my room, going to the stairs. After walking down a shitload of stairs, I approached the front door. I didn't see nobody through the glass. Just a big brown box with the words "This side up".

My first guess was the Box Ghost and decided to leave it outside but I didn't get a chill in my spine, so I guess it was okay. I opened the door and tried to lift the box. Boy I tell you, I had no upper body strength. I tried bending my legs to see if I carry it that way but it was a fail.

"What's in this thing?"

I mumbled.

My guess was….Ok I didn't have a clue what was in here or who had sent it to me. I also tried pushing it but that didn't work.

I wonder why Clockwork didn't make me tall or strong. Or maybe since he was the ghost of time maybe he could've let me prevent my death.

After about thirty minutes of trying to push a box, I decided to get something to drink. I went to the kitchen (I won't tell you how long it took me to find this room) and grabbed a soda from the fridge. I walked back to the door and saw that the box was on the inside of the manson and the front door was close.

Choking on my soda, I looked around and saw no one. Well I didn't see anyone, but I saw something. Dirt. A trail of dirty footprints leading upstairs.

"Shit." I said in a low voice, looking for something to protect myself with. It was not good that I was in only a Tee and joggers.

Carefully making my way upstairs, I concentrated on trying to read the intruder's mind. I couldn't seem to do so at the moment.

The footprints led up stairs to the second floor and that was it. The person must've known that they tracked dirt in the place so they took their shoes off and was now running around in their socks. I looked at the shoes and saw them at they were familiar.

They were in the shape of ballet shoes. Really familiar.

The bell rung for the second time this morning.

"First the box, then the intruder, now someone was is at the door." I mumbled. To be completely honest, I was afraid of who was at the door than the person that was in my house. Ever since I had my furious meltdown, I've been afraid that policemen, scientist, or Star would appear at my doorsteps and before you say that I shouldn't be afraid of Star, I'm afraid of what she'll do or say.

The intruder was going to have to wait, not like I couldn't take them. I went back downstairs and look through the weird peephole. All I saw was a blur of red.

When I opened the door for the second time, let's just say I was expecting it to be Danny. Not his sister, had a lot of stuff with her.

"I'm guessing Danny or Sam told you wear I lived." I said as she stumbled in my place. She was panting and breathing hard.

"Sam told me. Danny don't know where you live?" She asked while giving me a suspicious glare.

Shit! I messed up, again. Just because Phantom knew, that meant Danny knew which I made the mistake of almost letting Jazz know that Danny was Phantom. I didn't know why she was looking at me in suspension.

"Well I assumed Sam told Danny, knowing their friendship and obvious crush on each other." I said, slightly changing the subject. I pointed to what looked like a top hat and asked what it was.

"A top hat with some cards in it. I'll explain later but Danny, Sam, and Tucker says that you have not been your usual self," She said as she put most of the stuff she had in her arms down. Which included a cat carrier, some snacks, and other items that were a little bit weird to bring.

"Being depressed, avoiding certain people and staying home on a school day."

"I have been my usual self. I'm usually depress and I try to be careful. And I'm sick." I lied, while looking away from her.

"You're not sick. Also, I didn't forget about your disappearing act. I'll let that one slide." She grabbed the clipboard that was on the floor and pulled a pen out of her pocket.

"Where's your living room?" She asked.

I gave her a disbelief look, she was going to leave all the stuff on the stairwell. Unbelievable!

Jazz laughed lightly and scratched her head.

"It's best if I leave that here. I swear it'll make sense." I wasn't happy with that answer but I accepted it.

I led her to the living room, which was gigantic. Imagine the inside of a corner store without the selves, snacks, and counter or register. Now add a flat screen TV, a couple of sofas, some game systems, two tables, and some sofas.

Now multiply the space by 2 and voila! You should have ended up with my living.

Jazz jaw had dropped but she quickly regained her posture and sat in a chair. She looked around for a few minutes before asking a question I wasn't prepared for.

"Where are your parents?"

Yeah, I didn't have an answer for that. Unless 'My parents are the old ones I use to have except they don't know that their son is alive again and is not their son anymore' is a perfectly good answer I wasn't going to take any risk. Instead of answering I purposely tripped over Jazz's legs and fell on the couch. It worked as Jazz was now rubbing her leg and glaring at me.

"Sorry." I gave an apologetic smile. She sighed and then started asking me questions. Most of them I was able to answer but some I couldn't or even stuttered when trying to answer.

Finally, the questions had stopped and I was eating my favorite snack from my previous life. An oatmeal creampie. It was like an oreo except it was bigger and softer. I moaned in satisfaction, the cookie like snack was like a drug for me.

"Are you in heaven? Please tell me that you're not gonna drool." Jazz teasingly said.

Then her face turned serious and sad like.

"Just like Michael, he use to love those things."

I started choking and I felt Jazz patting my back. I took a swig of my soda and was now feeling dread. It was hard keeping this secret, I don't know how Danny does it. Wait, yes I do. Because Sam and Tucker know his secret, meaning it's less stressful on him.

That wasn't the case. Star probably hate me. And I couldn't tell about Kwan or Paulina. That stupid bitch threatened my friends and now they can't know because Danny would want to tell Star and then it'll get worse from there.

Jazz grabbed the top hat with some cards in it and explained what she wanted me to do.

I also forgot to mention that she wanted to be a therapist when she grew up. So guess who the guinea pig was. Ding Ding Ding. Me.

Anyway she explained, "I want you to grab a card, it's going to be about anything, and I want you to explain how it is connected to you."

Sounded easy enough. So basically it wasn't that bad.

"Okay let's do this." I said.

I reached in the hat and felt a card. I pulled it out and read the word 'Short'.

I gave Jazz an "are you kidding me" look but told her how it was connected.

"It's how tall I am." I put the card on the same table the hat was.

I reached for the next one. This one read 'Friends'.

Okay, a little difficult.

"I known them for a long time." My voice cracked as I place the card down.

I looked at Jazz and she tilted her head towards the hat, indicating me to keep going.

I picked. 'Anger'

"Something I felt towards Danny."

'Family'

This was getting into dangerous territory now.

"Something I don't have now." Why did I just say that! I should fucking have a sign around my neck that reads I'M MICHAEL LEE AND MY FRIEND IS DANNY FENTON WHO IS DANNY PHANTOM. I gulped and look at Jazz for a reaction.

"Can you not do that? It's starting to get irritating." she said with a strained voice. She was getting nervous. Tightly holding the armrest like something was going to happen.

I flinched, "Sorry, I'm just looking for a reaction."

"It's okay, just pick the next card."

I picked up the next card and my eyes started to water. Freak. I felt something in my gut and I yelled.

"Why! WHY!" I slammed the card down and Jazz jumped. I was furiously seething at the moment. The power that I felt three days ago was back and on an unrelated note, my hair was now going to change colors.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO SAVE THAT GIRL. WHY AM I SO NICE AND CARING. SHE'S THE REASON WHY I DIED!" I felt myself lifting up.

Jazz gave me a frightened and confused look.

' _I wish Danny was here at the moment. When I make these theories….'_

 _'Oh no, it's happening again.'_

Great my telekinesis was working but that didn't matter. I was pissed and hurt. I was pissed off at Clockwork for making me like this and hurt that I didn't understand his cryptic message.

"Ha-"

"I'M _NOT A FREAK!_ _ **I'M NOT A FREAK! I AM MICHAEL LEE AND I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" My anger was getting the best of me.**_

 _ **I was in the air, stuff flying around me, things were burning, and everything was freaking out.**_

 _ **Why….Just fucking calm down…...Just stop…..**_

 _ **A soothing voice flew into my ear.**_

"Hazel/Michael. Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love, and trust." _**I looked down and saw Jazz with a, not scared but worried, look on her face.**_

"Right now a thought is coming to you and you're reacting to it. Please calm down." _She said in a soft tone._

 _The wind that was howling a few moments ago settle down and my powers shut down_ for a moment.

I wasn't angry no more but I was crying my eyes out. Jazz sat next to me and rubbed my back.

"It's okay, it's okay,"

She said while still rubbing my back.

"I'm here."

"Jazz I died. Trying to be a hero like your brother." Her hand froze.

"Shit. I mean-" I forgot that she didn't know and tried to explain to her but she cut me off.

"So you know? How long? And yes I do know."

"Ever since he changed in my alleyway one night I always knew and I kinda kept it to my grave as you could see." I wiped my eyes and kinda chuckled at thing I just said.

"So, you knew all this time and never said anything about his secret to no one. Not even Danny himself?" She asked. I was getting ready to answer when I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Jazz, I would love to continue this chat but my head is hating on me and Danny should not-" I passed out before I could tell her that this was a secret from Danny.

When I came to, I felt something on me. I saw not one but two cats on me.

"Ahhh!" I exclaim as I fell off the couch. The cats jumped off me and watched as I got up, glaring at them and rubbing my arm.

"Yay, you're awake!"

Okay I just woke up and all and wasn't thinking straight. I thought one of the cats had said that.

"Magic cat?" I heard laughter and turn to see Star, in my mansion, standing in the entrance of the living room.

"What's up ghost girl?" She said with a twinkle in her eye.


End file.
